GANGNAM LOVE STORY
by Silvie Vienoy
Summary: Baekhyun datang dari masa lalu saat Chanyeol menemukannya pasca kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Baekhyun menolak mengakui bahwa dirinya mengalami amnesia, tapi Chanyeol selalu mengatakan dirinya adalah suami Baekhyun. Suami masa depannya. [CHANBAEK/Marriage Life] DLDR! RnR
1. Chapter 1

**27 November, 1976.**

' _IBM announces the new 5100 portable computer. One of the world's first portable computers. The future is here_.'

Baekhyun mendengarkan lamat-lamat suara penyiar radio yang terus memenuhi keheningan di dalam mobil _Ford Mustang II_ milik suaminya, salah satu mobil yang sulit didapatkan di tengah krisis ekonomi global saat ini.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, salju mulai turun. Suara penyiar radio masih berputar di sana, membicarakan peluncuran komputer portable paling canggih yang bisa menembus dimensi waktu, beberapa di antaranya membicarakan atlet pesepakbola Kevin Keegan dengan performanya yang menakjubkan dalam tim Liverpool.

' _It's a period of civil war in the galaxy. Underground freedom fighters are challenging the might of the oppressive galatic empire it is the time of Star Wars_!'

Lagu tema film Star Wars berputar dengan kencang, film dengan tema perang antar galaksi itu menjadi salah satu film paling fenomenal pada abad ini. Baekhyun menarik napasnya dengan panjang, dia menenggelamkan tubuhnya di balik mantel panjang rajutan milik _Chanel_.

Pria di samping yang menjadi suaminya, terlihat tidak mempedulikan kehadirannya. Hingga mobil itu berhenti di pelataran rumah yang berada di wilayah Jamsil. Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil itu dan berdiri di sana, menunggu suaminya untuk turun dari mobil mereka.

"Aku akan mengirimkan surat pengesahan perceraian kita, dan setelah itu—kita bisa membicarakan apa yang akan kita lakukan. Kau bisa memiliki semua yang kau inginkan. Rumah, mobil, aset, dan deposito akan berada di bawah namamu." Pria itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tidak berminat, satu angka saham telah berhasil berkembang dengan pesat—sehingga pernikahan ini tidak lagi memiliki fungsinya lagi.

Mereka bukanlah dua manusia yang dihadapkan dengan banyak pilihan, ketika Baekhyun pertama mengenalnya—pria itu datang dengan sebuah pilihan, pilihan yang terdengar jauh lebih sederhana dari apa yang dia miliki sekarang.

' _Aku membutuhkanmu, menikahlah denganku.'_

Ketika pria itu mengajukan pertanyaannya, Baekhyun bahkan baru mengenalnya selama tiga hari—di sebuah kapal pesiar yang mengantarkan mereka dari Liverpool menuju New York.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan semua itu—aku ingin mempertahankan pernikahan ini, aku tidak pernah menganggap pernikahan ini sebagai pernikahan saham. Aku benar-benar ingin memulai segalanya denganmu." Baekhyun merasakan napasnya sedikit tertahan, setelah dia berhasil mengungkapkan apa yang dia inginkan selama ini—setelah empat tahun menjalani pernikahan bersama pria ini.

Suaminya turun dari mobil, menatap Baekhyun dengan singkat.

"Jika kau benar-benar menginginkan pernikahan ini terus terjadi, kau tentu tidak seharusnya bermalam di rumah pria lain—ketika suamimu sedang bekerja dengan begitu keras untuk memenuhi apa yang kau butuhkan."

Pria itu berkata dengan suaranya yang sangat tenang, sehingga Baekhyun tidak yakin apakah suaminya terganggu atau tidak dengan fakta dia bermain dengan pria lain di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan pria lain, dan jika kita membicarakan masalah ini—aku tahu kau memiliki puluhan wanita simpanan di luar sana. Tapi aku tidak pernah membahasnya, karena aku percaya bahwa kau akan kembali kepadaku."

Pria itu tertawa tidak percaya, dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun sebelum menepuk pipi suaminya itu dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Kau munafik sekali, kau bahkan hanya menginginkanku karena aku bisa mendapatkan semua barang mahal yang kau inginkan. Orang sepertimu, tidak lebih dari sebuah perhiasan pria-pria kaya—bagiku kau tidak lebih dari wanita panggilan yang bisa ku dapatkan di jalanan."

Pria itu mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di ujung bibir Baekhyun.

"Pernahkah kau mencintaiku, Oh Sehun?"

Baru ketika pria itu akan membuka bibirnya, seorang pelayan berlari panik menatap mereka berdua dengan gugup.

"Tuan Oh dan Tuan Byun, maaf menganggu pembicaraan kalian. Tapi kami baru saja mendapatkan kabar bahwa, Ayah Tuan Byun mengalami kecelakaan pesawat—dan kini kehadiran anda dibutuhkan di pusat pengendalian darurat Incheon."

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat di sana, dia mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh darinya, sebelum berlari menuju mobil _Ford Mustang_ yang masih menyala.

Dia menatap suaminya yang masih berdiri di sana, dengan tatapan lurusnya, pria itu bahkan tidak terlihat memiliki rasa simpati yang lebih kepada ayah mertuanya.

Baekhyun sudah berada di balik kemudi, suara radio tentang masa depan yang tengah menunggu semua orang terus bergema di dalam mobil itu.

"Selamat malam, Oh Sehun."

Bisiknya dengan tenang sebelum mobil itu melaju dan menghilang di tengah kegelapan malam, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri terdiam di sana.

.

.

.

"Aku akan segera berada di sana. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ayah akan baik-baik saja." Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dia lakukan detik ini, memacu mobil milik suaminya dengan sangat kencang, dengan suara dirinya sendiri, memecah keheningan di sana—menembus gelapnya malam dan jalanan Jamsil yang mulai sepi.

Dia tahu bahwa kemungkinan Ayahnya selamat sangat kecil, kecelakaan pesawat merupakan salah satu penyebab kematian terbesar dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Dia menyesal memiliki hubungan yang buruk dengan Ayahnya.

Baekhyun menarik napasnya dengan panjang, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Pernikahannya dengan Oh Sehun, juga akan segera berakhir.

Setelah ini, dia akan memulai lembaran baru—masa depan yang baru. Dengan semua pemberian dari Sehun, dia bisa bertahan hidup dan pergi ke Amerika. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jok belakang, ketika dia melihat sepasang pakaian dalam wanita yang tercecer di bawah jok. Wanita lain—suaminya baru saja menghabiskan waktu dengan wanita lain, sebelum bertemu dengannya.

Baekhyun mencengkram kemudinya dengan kencang, napasnya terasa sesak—memikirkan suaminya itu menyentuh wanita lain sebelum merengkuh tubuhnya membuatnya merasa benar-benar rendah.

Matanya kembali melirik pada jok belakang, sebelum dia merasakan sebuah sinar terang membuyarkan penglihatannya—dan bunyi benturan yang sangat keras serta pecahan kaca yang merobek lapisan kulitnya membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

Dia merasakan pandangannya mulai berpendar jauh, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dengan aliran darah segar menutupi kelopak matanya—dia menyentuh serpihan kaca tajam yang menusuk lapisan kulitnya dan bersarang di rongga dadanya.

Sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi sangat gelap dan tenang, karena dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

…

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan setelah dia merasakan cahaya putih yang sangat terang memaksanya untuk membuka mata.

Rasa sakit seketika menelusuri sekujur tubuhnya, dia menggerakan tangan kirinya yang sudah dipenuhi berbagai jarum infus.

Bunyi detak jantung dari mesin elektrokardiograf yang berada di sampingnya, berbunyi dengan nyaring diikuti derap langkah yang bergema di sana. Dia berusaha memutar apa yang terjadi, apa yang menimpanya, mengapa dia bisa berada di sini.

Lalu kilasan memori tentang pertengkarannya dengan suaminya, dan kecelakaan Ayahnya—juga sinar terang dari sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan.

Dia belum mati.

Dia masih hidup, dia masih bernapas—dan masih bisa merasakan detak jantungnya.

" _Welcome back_ , Baekhyun-ah." Suara seorang pria mengembalikannya dari kilasan memorinya, pria itu tersenyum lega dengan satu tangan mengelus wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, ada beberapa luka pasca operasi yang masih sensitif. Aku akan memanggil dokter." Pria asing itu kembali tersenyum, dan meninggalkannya di sana. Apakah Sehun telah membuangnya? Membuangnya dengan jauh sehingga sekarang dia bersama pria lain yang bahkan tidak pernah dikenalnya.

Apakah dia mengalami amnesia, dan kehilangan seluruh memorinya karena kecelakaan ini? Lantas, kenapa dia masih bisa mengingat Oh Sehun, Ayahnya, siapa dirinya, dan detik-detik sebelum dia mengalami kecelakaan.

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah selang masih berada di dalam mulutnya, sehingga dia sulit untuk berbicara atau menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kecelakaan itu pasti sangat parah, membuatnya tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya dengan sempurna. Hingga, seorang dokter mulai mengarahkan senter kecil kearah matanya.

" _There you go_ , penglihatannya sudah responsif—detak jantungnya normal, dan tidak ada pendarahan yang terjadi di otak Tuan Byun. Anda bisa memindahkan Tuan Byun ke ruang rawat inap, mungkin membutuhkan waktu sekitar beberapa hari, tapi progres Tuan Byun sangat cepat." Dokter itu tersenyum senang, dia memanggil beberapa perawat untuk membantu melepaskan alat bantu selang dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Kita akan pulang ke rumah, kau sudah cukup beristirahat. Kau tertidur dalam waktu yang sangat lama." Pria asing itu masih tersenyum hangat, dia mengelus rambut hitam Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu dengan semua yang sedang terjadi di pernikahan kita, aku ingin kita mencobanya semuanya lagi dari awal. Kau dan aku, sebuah keluarga, dan mungkin rencana untuk memiliki seorang anak—aku selalu menginginkan hal itu."

Baekhyun menatap pria asing itu dengan bingung, dia tidak memiliki ingatan apapun tentang pria ini. Dia bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, dia menatap keseliling ruangan _intensive care_ itu dengan perlahan, beberapa benda aneh yang belum dilihatnya membuatnya semakin bingung.

Benda kecil yang digenggam oleh hampir setiap orang, layar besar, layar komputer yang telah berubah menjadi sangat tipis—dan—kalender digital yang menunjukan waktu dan tanggal.

"Tahun berapa ini?"

Baekhyun merasakan napasnya semakin berat ketika dia melihat suasana asing yang berada di sana, seakan dia telah melompat ke dimensi baru dimana dia tidak mengetahui apapun di sini. Dimensi masa depan.

Pria asing itu menatapnya dengan bingung, dia melihat Baekhyun menatap dirinya dan semua ini dengan tatapan kosong. Ekspresi wajahnya mulai terlihat gelisah, tangannya mulai mengepal dengan keras serta deru napasnya yang tidak beraturan.

Pria itu menatap Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat, sebelum berbisik di telinganya dengan suara rendah.

"27 November, tahun 2017."

Dimana hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasakan detak jantungnya berhenti untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dia telah berada di masa depan.

.

.

.

"Setelah menjalani pemeriksaan lab lebih jauh—kami menemukan adanya gumpalan darah yang menyumbat perkembangan saraf memorinya. Di mana hal itu menyebabkan Tuan Byun Baekhyun tidak bisa mengingat apapun, kami menyebutnya _amnesia_. Hal yang kerap terjadi ketika kepala mengalami benturan yang sangat keras."

Baekhyun menatap dokter itu dengan tidak percaya, sementara pria asing di sampingnya menundukkan wajahnya dengan putus asa.

"Aku tidak mengalami amnesia. Aku tahu siapa diriku, kapan aku lahir, di mana aku tinggal, siapa keluargaku—dan yang terpenting aku tidak melupakan apapun bahkan hingga detik-detik ketika aku mengalami kecelakaan."

Mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun, dokter itu menarik napasnya dengan panjang sebelum tersenyum menenangkan.

"Aku tahu bahwa dokter tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan. Aku Byun Baekhyun, aku lahir di Bucheon tanggal 6 Mei 1950. Rumahku berada di Jamsil, aku mengalami kecelakaan tidak jauh dari Incheon pada tanggal 27 November 1976—lalu kalian berkata kepadaku bahwa kini berada di tahun 2017?"

Pria asing yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, lalu dokter itu kembali tersenyum.

"Itu hanya _false memory;_ ingatan palsu yang terbuat dari hal-hal yang kau baca dan ingat sebelum kecelakaan. Hal ini cenderung terjadi, karena otak akan berusaha menghadirkan memori yang hilang dengan memori yang tidak pernah terjadi. Untuk memulihkannya, anda bisa melakukan terapi." Dokter itu memulaskan senyumannya, sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun dan pria asing ini.

"Perlu ku katakan, bahwa _false memory_ itu hampir membuatku terkecoh. Aku pikir kau adalah reinkarnasi dari seseorang—tentu saja seseorang yang memiliki nama yang sama denganmu."

Bahkan ketika mendengar pria asing itu mencoba mencairkan suasana, Baekhyun sudah merasa lebih sehat dan memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Apakah semua ingatannya itu benar-benar rekayasa memori, atau dia sedang terjebak di alur kehidupan orang lain.

Hingga saat itu tiba, dia akan mencoba menyesuaikan dirinya dalam bola masa depan.

...

"Park Chanyeol—Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol, atau Park—karena kau selalu memanggilku seperti itu." Pria bernama Chanyeol itu tersenyum canggung ketika memperkenalkan namanya pada Baekhyun; suaminya yang telah dikenalnya lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

Dia seperti sedang mengulang kembali ketika dia dan Baekhyun pertama kali bertemu. Hanya saja, Baekhyun yang berada di hadapannya sekarang, adalah seseorang dengan tatapan kosong dan ekspresi yang tidak mudah dibaca.

Baekhyun bangkit dari atas kursi rodanya, ketika Chanyeol membukakan pintu rumah yang besar itu untuknya. Baekhyun yang memaksa untuk cepat pulang dari rumah sakit, dia tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi di hidupnya.

"Ini rumahmu?"

"Rumah kita." Chanyeol menarik napasnya dengan gugup, Baekhyun yang berada di hadapannya sekarang terlihat seperti seseorang yang mengintimidasi hanya dengan kehadirannya di sana.

"Kau yang mendesain semuanya, Baekhyun, kau menghabiskan waktu yang banyak untuk rumah ini. Kau bilang, kau membangun sebuah impian bukan hanya sekedar rumah."

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol, menatap pria asing yang entah bagaimana telah menjadi suaminya selama beberapa saat. Dia menghabiskan seluruh waktu di hidupnya, untuk mempertahankan semua yang dia inginkan, Oh Sehun dan keluarganya.

Namun sekarang, dia menatap seseorang pria yang bahkan tidak pernah ditemuinya, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Haruskah dia berpura-pura dan menjalani kehidupan ini, atau berjuang dan kembali mencari masa lalunya.

Untuk saat ini, mungkin dia akan melakukan kedua hal tersebut.

...

"Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja? Setelah mendengar kabar dia kehilangan ingatannya, aku pikir kau akan menjalani hidup yang lebih mudah. Kau tahu—Baekhyun terlahir menjadi seseorang yang baru, dan kau bisa melakukan apapun dengan semua itu."

Kim Jongin menatap sahabatnya itu yang masih tenggelam di dalam pikirannya. Pernikahan sahabatnya dengan Baekhyun cukup sulit, beberapa di antaranya disebabkan oleh orang ketiga.

Jadi ketika Jongin mendengar bahwa Baekhyun mengalami amnesia, dia merasa bersyukur karena Chanyeol bisa mempertahankan pernikahan mereka dan memulai semuanya dari awal.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa Baekhyun datang dengan ingatan palsu dari tahun 70an—dan dia memiliki suami lain di ingatan palsunya. Orang seperti Baekhyun, memang jenis orang yang tidak akan pernah berhenti mengintimidasimu walaupun tengah dilanda amnesia."

Jika orang lain yang berkata seperti itu, mungkin Chanyeol akan merasa tersinggung. Namun, ketika Jongin yang mengatakannya, dia tahu bahwa Jongin tidak bermaksud buruk.

"Dia seperti datang dari masa lalu. Dia tidak tahu apa itu ponsel, dia terkejut ketika menemukan bahwa komputer telah berkembang dengan pesat, dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyalakan tv—satu-satunya yang dia ketahui adalah Star Wars, dan komputer portable dari IBM yang keluar tahun 1976."

Jongin tertawa mendengar cerita dari sahabatnya, dia seperti sedang mendengar cerita ketika Neneknya yang lahir di tahun 40an, melonjak kaget ketika ponsel bisa mengeluarkan suara.

"Apa hal seperti itu bisa terjadi? Apakah memorinya akan kembali? Karena jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku akan berdoa agar ingatannya tidak kembali—jadi kau tidak harus menjalani kehidupan bersama laki-laki yang benar-benar jahat seperti dia. _No offense_ , aku tidak membenci Baekhyun."

Jongin begitu paham bagaimana rumah tangga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di ambang kehancuran. Setelah skandal Baekhyun bermain dengan pria lain terkuak, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencoba semuanya dari awal—merendahkan harga diri dan semua yang dia miliki, untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Namun Baekhyun bahkan tidak tertarik dengan semua itu, Baekhyun hanya mengulaskan senyuman singkatnya ketika Chanyeol mengajukan bahwa dia ingin memperbaiki segalanya dengan menghadirkan seorang putra atau putri di keluarga mereka.

Dan di malam di mana Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan, dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun baru saja bertemu dengan pria lain. Pria yang selama ini menghantui kehidupan pernikahannya, seorang pria yang dia kenal lebih dari siapapun.

"Apa kau tidak tahu siapa pria yang berselingkuh dengan Baekhyun? Aku tahu ini topik sensitif, dan bukan urusanku. Tapi, kau tidak bisa terus menutup mata dan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Dengan kejadian ini, kau kembali mendapatkan Baekhyun seutuhnya—dia tidak akan mungkin mengingat pria itu, atau pria manapun yang pernah dia kenal. Kau memiliki semua kesempatan ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju mendengar saran Jongin. Tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa pria yang berhasil menghancurkan rumah tangga mereka, tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Dan sekarang Chanyeol merasa mendapatkan semua kesempatan itu kembali, dan dia tidak akan membiarkan pria itu kembali merebut Baekhyun dari dirinya.

.

.

.

"Ayah dan Ibu, akan segera sampai di sana. Kami sangat khawatir ketika mendengar kabar buruk ini, pemakaman Kakek di Garuso- _gil_ tidak bisa ditunda—Ayah harap kau mengerti mengapa kami tidak ada menemanimu di waktu sulitmu."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bingung, layar komputer itu kini memiliki warna yang menarik—layar jernih dan suara yang halus. Sebuah kamera beresolusi tinggi terpatri disana, sehingga dia bisa melihat sosok Ayah dan Ibunya yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali dari belahan dunia lain.

"Ibu tahu bahwa semua ini pasti membingungkan untukmu, tapi kami percaya bahwa kau akan kembali mendapatkan semua ingatanmu kembali. Bahkan jika kau tidak berhasil mengingatnya, kau masih memiliki Ibu dan Ayah yang akan selalu menyayangimu."

Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan yang familiar ketika dia mendengar suara Ibunya yang menenangkan, dengan senyuman Ayahnya yang membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik di dunia yang asing ini. Dia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya, dan kini ketika dia terbangun dia memiliki orang tua yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Yamano—dia adalah _babysitter_ -mu sejak kecil. Kau sangat menyayanginya, kau yang membawa Yamano dari Jepang untuk kembali tinggal bersamamu. Dan Yamano, kini dia pandai menggunakan teknologi internet, jadi kau bisa belajar banyak darinya tentang perkembangan teknologi."

Suara Ayahnya kembali bergema dari sana, dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah dia membuka matanya, dia merasakan bibirnya tertarik membuat senyuman. Senyuman yang entah kapan dia tunjukkan terakhir kali, semenjak menikah dengan Oh Sehun.

"Itu baru anak Ayah, kau tersenyum dan kami tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi. Kami segera berangkat, Ayah dan Ibu mencintaimu. _Meet you soon, B_."

Lalu sambungan itu terputus hingga di sana, meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan layar komputer yang telah kembali gelap.

Yamano, pelayan pribadinya yang sejak dia membuka matanya telah berada disisinya, berbaik hati menyambungkan Baekhyun dengan kedua orang tuanya melalui koneksi internet. Di mana Baekhyun menatap Yamano dengan takjub, tentang bagaimana teknologi yang berkembang pesat dari terakhir kali dia mendengar iklan komputer di radio.

"Tuan Park sedang berada di kantor. Tuan biasanya kembali pukul tujuh malam, dia menitipkan pesan—jika Tuan Byun membutuhkan sesuatu, dia akan kembali secepatnya."

Baekhyun menatap Yamano untuk beberapa saat, sebelum dia menyadari bahwa ini waktu yang tepat untuk menyelidiki apa yang sedang terjadi di masa lalunya.

"Sekarang kita sedang berada dimana?"

"Gangnam, Tuan."

"Apa kau bisa mengantarkanku ke Jamsil?"

...

 _Limousine_ itu berhenti tepat di sebuah rumah mahal yang memiliki ukiran klasik, namun Baekhyun pikir rumah Chanyeol di Gangnam jauh lebih mahal dari ini meskipun besarnya sama saja.

Baekhyun memastikan nomor rumah dan alamat dengan apa yang diingatnya sebelum turun dari mobil itu.

Yamano menatap Baekhyun dengan cemas. Jika Chanyeol tahu apa yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan, mungkin Yamano akan kehilangan perkerjaannya, atau yang lebih buruk—pernikahan majikannya akan segera berakhir.

"Yamano, kau tunggu saja di sini bersama supir. Aku tidak akan lama, dan aku akan kembali sebelum pukul tujuh jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir bahwa Chanyeol akan memecatmu atau sejenisnya."

Baekhyun merapatkan mantelnya, dan berjalan dengan perlahan. Rumah itu masih berdiri dengan kokoh, tidak ada yang berubah disana, kecuali satu pos penjaga dengan gerbang besar berwarna hitam yang menutupi rumah itu dengan sempurna.

Seorang petugas keamanan keluar dari pos jaga dengan tatapan menyelidik, melihat sebuah _Limousine_ berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah mewah itu. Baru ketika dia akan menanyakan siapa pengunjung misterius itu, dia bisa melihat seorang laki-laki dengan tatapan tenang berdiri disana.

"Ah, Tuan Byun! Maaf membiarkan anda berjalan dari mobil, saya tidak tahu bahwa anda akan datang."

Baekhyun menatap petugas itu dengan tidak percaya, dia yakin bahwa dia telah berada di dimensi yang berbeda—dan dia tidak berharap banyak bahwa rumah ini masih berdiri, atau bahkan masih mengenal dirinya.

"Tuan Besar baru saja sampai, sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Saya akan memanggilkan seorang pelayan untuk mengantarkan Tuan Byun ke dalam." Petugas itu dengan sigap menghubungi beberapa pelayan, di mana dua pelayan berlari dengan cepat sebelum membungkukkan tubuh mereka dengan hormat kepada Baekhyun.

"Senang bertemu anda kembali Tuan." Ucap seorang pelayan dengan senyuman ramahnya, sebelum mengantarkan Baekhyun memasuki rumah yang sangat familiar untuknya.

Tidak banyak yang berubah, ini adalah rumah yang sama di mana terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan Sehun sebelum kecelakaan itu. Dan jika benar, bahwa semua ini hanya ingatan palsunya—lantas mengapa semua yang dia ingat masih berada di tempatnya, dan bagaimana semua pelayan di sini memperlakukannya dengan hormat.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan, menelesuri tangga yang melingkar di dalam rumah besar itu. Memorinya terus memenuhi kepalanya, dan ketika pelayan itu berhenti di sebuah pintu berwarna coklat tua—Baekhyun tahu bahwa itu adalah kamarnya dengan suaminya, Oh Sehun.

"Tuan Besar, Tuan Byun berada disini." Ketukan pintu itu berhenti beberapa saat, sebelum seorang pria membuka pintu kamar itu dengan perlahan dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan lurusnya.

"Oh Sehun." Bisiknya tidak percaya, setelah semua yang terjadi dia masih bisa menemukan suaminya di dunia yang asing ini.

Pria itu menatap Baekhyun dalam diam, sebelum suaranya yang rendah memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

" _Welcome home,_ Baekhyun."

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TOBECONTINUED-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beta Reader: **Dee Stacia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n:** Jadi Baekhyun, pilih yang mana? Suami masa lalu atau Suami masa depan? *nyengir setan*

Update malem ini bareng septi ( **Kang Seulla** ), mampir ke lapak dia juga kuy.

Ada yang udah ngerti jalan ceritanya? Atau masih nebak-nebak? If you want to read more, atau tertarik membaca kelanjutan cerita ini—please leave some comment, so I know everyone still here.

Review dari kalian juga bentuk komunikasi antara gue dengan kalian. Dengan kalian memberikan komentar disetiap cerita yang gue tulis, gue bisa tau apakah kalian ngerti atau enggak, atau apa yang kurang dan apa yang gak seharusnya gue tulis.

Disini gue bikin kehidupan Chanyeol yang tajir melintir, biasanya gue ga suka ngeekspos kekayaan atau harta-harta dari karakter yang gue tulis mau sekaya apapun dia, tapi disini harus, seenggaknya sampai bikin kalian ngiri dan pengen jadi istri Chanyeol /ga/

See you on next chapter, but review first, Thank you :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Prenote:** FF ini alurnya maju mundur, jadi mohon dilihat baik-baik tanggal dan tahun yang sengaja gue cantumin di setiap adegan per adegan. Biar kalian bacanya lebih teliti dan paham sama alur ceritanya. Thank you, enjoy the story :)

.

.

.

 **Gangnam, 08 Juni 2005**

Ketika Nana memberikannya kartu akses masuk ke dalam bar hotel, Chanyeol berpikir bahwa dia akan menghabiskan waktunya di bar dengan wanita itu dan beberapa gelas alkohol yang disediakan oleh barista di sana. Tapi entah bagaimana, Chanyeol justru membelokkan langkahnya ke dalam mini market yang terdapat di samping bar—dan berputar di dalam sana seperti orang tolol.

Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar bunyi gaduh dari suara musik yang berdengung di bar, matanya menatap ke arah barisan produk susu kedelai dengan tidak tertarik. Hanya ada dia dan sepasang suami istri lanjut usia yang berbicara bahasa Jepang di depan rak majalah berisi peta atraksi wisata di sekitar Gangnam.

Chanyeol menarik salah satu karton susu kedelai dengan asal, lalu meminumnya perlahan. Pernikahannya yang batal dengan Nana membuatnya menjadi pria yang membosankan, jika dulu setiap harinya dia akan meminum puluhan gelas sloki dari meja bar, kini dia justru lebih memilih susu kedelai karena tidak ingin membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih menyedihkan.

Bunyi bel yang tertempel di pintu mini market itu membuatnya mengalihkan pandanganya dari _nutrition facts_ di balik kemasan susu kedelai yang dipegangnya. Untuk beberapa saat lorong yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai produk makanan ringan itu masih kosong, baru ketika dia akan melangkah ke kasir untuk membayar susu kedelainya, sesosok laki-laki muda berjalan ke arahnya dengan tenang, mata indah itu seakan menghentikan waktunya.

"Hei, apakah kau tahu di mana rak yang berisi kondom?" Suaranya terdengar selembut kapas, mata indahnya masih menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol, rambut hitamnya disisir berantakan.

 _Seksi_ , pikir Chanyeol.

"Kondom?" Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaan laki-laki itu seperti orang bodoh. Apakah dia terlihat seperti pria mesum yang selalu tahu dimana letak rak berisi kondom di setiap mini market?

"Ya, kondom yang berfungsi untuk membalut penis pria ketika berhubungan seks." Laki-laki muda itu menjawabnya dengan sarkastik, dia jelas terlihat jengkel karena Chanyeol berlagak sok suci dengan bersikap bahwa dia tidak pernah mengetahui kondom di dalam hidupnya.

Sadar bahwa laki-laki muda bermata indah itu mulai kehilangan kesabarannya, Chanyeol dengan sigap berjalan memandunya ke arah lorong berisi produk kesehatan. Normalnya Chanyeol akan pergi dari sana ketika seseorang menanyakan letak rak berisi kondom kepadanya, tapi kini dia justru memandu orang asing tersebut.

Anak laki-laki itu menatap barisan produk kondom dengan serius, dia mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung sebelum kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Jadi mana yang paling disukai oleh banyak pria?" Sekali lagi dia bertanya seakan-akan Chanyeol adalah _manager sales_ produk kondom. Chanyeol meneguk susu kedelainya sekali lagi sebelum memutar otaknya.

" _Well_ , tergantung dengan wanita mana kau akan menghabiskan waktu di ranjang malam ini." Oh, Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa dia tidak bermaksud berbicara seperti itu, nalurinya lah yang menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan hal itu.

Laki-laki muda di depannya tersenyum sugestif ke arahnya.

"Saran yang bagus dari pria yang menikmati susu kedelainya," suaranya terdengar santai, dia mengambil semua produk kondom dengan jenis yang berbeda.

"Untuk jaga-jaga saja, aku tidak tahu _dia_ suka yang mana." Jelasnya seakan mengerti tatapan Chanyeol yang menilainya dari banyaknya kondom yang berada di tangannya.

" _Dia_?" Chanyeol mengulang. "Kupikir kondom itu untukmu."

"Kekasihku sangat pengecut, dia tidak ingin melakukan seks tanpa kondom. Tapi dia tidak pernah mau membeli kondom. _He's a pussy_." Untuk seseorang yang baru saja ditemuinya, anak laki-laki ini sangat terbuka.

Chanyeol membulatkan mulutnya. "Oh. Aku tidak tahu kau seorang homoseksual. Senang bisa bertemu orang sepertimu disini."

Dia menyerahkan satu kotak kondom ke arah Chanyeol. "Untukmu, aku yang bayar. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena telah menunjukkanku jalan." Sekali lagi Chanyeol dibuat terkejut dengan anak laki-laki bermata indah itu.

"Aku tidak membutuhkanya, aku sudah menikah dan memiliki dua anak." Bohong Chanyeol. Dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa dia harus berbohong dan mengarang cerita. Anak laki-laki itu menatap Chanyeol dari atas hingga bawah, kemudian menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai.

"Pria berkeluarga berada di hotel mewah sendirian, tengah malam seperti ini, meminum susu kedelai, dan tahu dimana letak rak berisi kondom—Istrimu pasti merindukanmu di rumah." Sekali lagi Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar tuduhan dari laki-laki itu, entah bagaimana pembicaraannya dengan laki-laki asing ini semakin menarik untuknya. Dia bahkan telah melupakan kekecewaanya, dan menolak untuk kembali ke bar menemui Nana.

"Oh—jika kau menuduhku sebagai pria yang seperti itu, kau salah. Aku berada disini bersama istri dan anak-anakku, untuk merayakan hari pernikahan kami yang ke tujuh." Laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar cerita Chanyeol, meja kasir hanya berjarak beberapa langkah lagi dari sana—itu berarti pembicaraan mereka akan segera berakhir.

"Lalu mengapa kau berada disini, dan tidak memberikan anniversary seks kepada istrimu?"

Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa ini adalah pembicaraan yang sangat intim yang pernah dilakukannya bersama orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya.

Sebagai jawabannya, Chanyeol bergerak menutupi tubuh laki-laki itu ketika melihat penjaga kasir yang menatap mereka dengan penuh penilaian buruk setelah melihat laki-laki itu membawa belasan kotak kondom dan membicarakan seks bersama pria yang membawa susu kedelai di tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin membicarakan kehidupan seks orang lain disini?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan mata yang mengarah ke penjaga kasir. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dengan senang, wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih menarik ketika dia tersenyum—mengingatkan Chanyeol kepada pahatan-pahatan patung Malaikat di sepanjang jembatan _Prague_.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau tidak melakukan anniversary seks sekarang," sepertinya laki-laki ini memang tertarik dengan kehidupan seks orang lain.

"Kenapa?" Walau begitu Chanyeol tetap menjawabnya, seakan tidak ingin pembicaraan ini akan berakhir.

"Pertama, karena anak-anakmu berada disana. Kedua, kau membutuhkan viagra. Ketiga, istrimu tidak menggugah selera."

Bukannya merasa tersinggung dengan opsi pilihan yang diberikan oleh laki-laki yang bahkan belum dia ketahui namanya itu, Chanyeol justru tertawa karena dia merasa tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kita sudah membicarakan viagra, membicarakan kekasihmu, membicarakan anniversary seks dan aku telah menemanimu membeli kondom—lucunya, aku bahkan belum mengetahui namamu."

Laki-laki muda itu menatap Chanyeol dengan perlahan, seperti tengah menimbang haruskah dia memberitahukan namanya kepada pria ini atau tidak.

"Namaku memalukan, bahkan hanya untuk di dengar sekalipun." Jawabnya sambil menjatuhkan tumpukan produk kondom itu ke meja kasir, dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan menilai dari penjaga kasir.

"Benarkah? Apakah itu hanya trikmu agar aku tidak mencari namamu di _Google_ dan membocorkannya di internet bahwa kau ternyata adalah seorang artis populer yang maniak kondom?"

Mendengar pembicaraan mereka, penjaga kasir itu cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan menyerahkan satu tas plastik ke arah laki-laki itu seakan mengusir mereka berdua untuk meninggalkan mini market itu secepatnya.

"Park Chanyeol." Ucap Chanyeol dengan cepat sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah laki-laki itu ketika mereka telah berada di luar mini market. Laki-laki muda itu menatapnya sekali lagi, lalu mengabaikan jabatan tangan Chanyeol dan masuk ke dalam lift.

Dia menekan angka 18 disana, dan Chanyeol menekan angka 21. Laki-laki itu menyenderkan tubuhnya di kaca yang berada di dalam lift, matanya terus menatap Chanyeol dengan intens—tidak ada yang berbicara, mereka terlalu sibuk menelanjangi satu sama lain dengan bola mata mereka.

Pintu lift itu terbuka di lantai 18, dia melangkah keluar dari sana menatap Chanyeol yang masih belum mau melepaskan tatapannya dari tubuhnya.

Dan tepat sebelum pintu lift itu tertutup Chanyeol bisa mendengar suaranya bergetar dengan lembut di pendengarannya.

"Byun Baekhyun," bisiknya dengan sebuah senyuman yang membuat Chanyeol tahu, bahwa hidupnya tidak akan pernah sama lagi setelah melihat senyuman laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

 **Gangnam, 12 September 2005**

Tiga bulan sejak Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun, laki-laki bermata indah tersebut, dan dia belum bisa melupakannya. Setiap malam Chanyeol akan jatuh tertidur dengan bayangan wajah Baekhyun di dalam mimpinya—dan ketika dia mencium Nana, dia membayangkan bahwa dia mencium bibir ranum Baekhyun.

Obsesi dan fantasinya kepada laki-laki itu sudah benar-benar buruk.

Apapun yang dikerjakannya akan selalu terganggu dengan wajah Baekhyun, dia sudah berulang kali mengetikkan nama Byun Baekhyun di internet, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan apapun tentang laki-laki itu.

Kegilaannya terhadap Baekhyun tidak berhenti hingga disitu. Chanyeol bahkan menyewa setidaknya enam tim independen yang berbeda untuk mencari setiap orang yang bernama Byun Baekhyun di Gangnam—dan hasilnya nihil. Mereka tidak menemukan apapun, satu-satunya orang yang bernama Byun Baekhyun di Korea, telah menikah di awal tahun 70, dan dikabarkan telah meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil dalam usia 26 tahun. Jelas bukan Byun Baekhyun yang ditemuinya.

"Kau pasti sedang menghayal erotis tentang laki-laki khayalanmu itu," suara Jongin, sahabatnya sekaligus mitra bisnisnya, memecah pikiran Chanyeol akan Baekhyun.

Jongin selalu berkata bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah laki-laki khayalan dari alam bawah sadar Chanyeol, yang muncul karena ketidakpuasannya dengan hubungannya di atas ranjang bersama Nana.

Ketika Chanyeol bersikeras dan menunjukkan belasan kondom yang tersusun rapih di laci meja kerjanya, Jongin akan bilang bahwa itu semua hanyalah omong kosong semata. Semua orang bisa membeli kondom, dan yang dilihatnya adalah produk kondom yang berada di setiap mini market dan toko farmasi terdekat.

Bukan hal yang spesial, dia bahkan bisa menyuruh Ibunya membelikan belasan kondom untuknya—itu pun jika dia cukup gila, atau sudah bosan hidup.

"Lupakan tentang laki-laki khayalanmu itu, dan mari kita membahas laki-laki erotis yang sebenarnya." Ucap Jongin dengan wajah penuh semangat, jika ini tentang menonton koleksi video dewasa dari laptop di atas meja kerjanya, Chanyeol akan menolak.

" _Humor me_?" Tantang Chanyeol dengan wajah tidak tertarik, Jongin sendiri kini sudah merapihkan penampilannya melewati pantulan kaca jendela di ruangan kerja pimpinan perusahaan itu.

"Tubuh indah, wajah sempurna, rambut selembut kapas, mata yang menakjubkan—lingkar bokong memuaskan, dan dia sedang berada disini untuk melakukan pemotretan pertamanya untuk majalah _VOGUE Seoul._ "

Mendengar sinopsis yang menjanjikan dari Jongin, membuat Chanyeol menarik satu alisnya dan menunggu Jongin untuk melanjutkan penawarannya.

"Jika kau belum tahu, lantai teratas dari gedung milikmu ini sedang disewa _VOGUE_ untuk melakukan pemotretan, dengan si model yang aku jelaskan tadi—aku tahu dari sekertarisku, sekertarisku bahkan berkata bahwa dia rela menjadi seorang _bisexual_ jika dia bisa menikahi model ini." Ketika Jongin menjelaskannya dengan berapi-api, Chanyeol menjadi sedikit penasaran—dia tahu bagaimana sekertaris Jongin selalu menganggap dirinya sendiri adalah manusia paling menawan di dunia, dan mendengar pengakuan tersebut, membuat Chanyeol menjadi tertarik dengan tawaran Jongin.

"Kita bisa bertemu dengannya! Karena aku telah berbicara kepada Pimpinan pemotretan kali ini, bahwa pemilik gedung ini ingin bertemu dengan si model itu." Menjual nama Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan akses memang menjadi kebiasaan Jongin. Dulu dia juga pernah menjual nama Chanyeol untuk menghadiri sebuah pameran seni kelas atas yang mengusung tema _nude_ , dihiasi oleh model-model tanpa busana.

Itu karena Chanyeol merupakan salah satu dari orang yang berpengaruh di Gangnam maupun Seoul, dia merajai semua industri yang bersifat kapital di Korea Selatan.

"Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya dan membuatmu melupakan Baekhyun. Percayalah, ini akan menjadi hiburan yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan." Ucap Jongin dengan satu tangan menarik Chanyeol keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol yang pikirannya masih melayang kepada Baekhyun.

...

Jongin mengumpat di dalam lift ketika sekretarisnya menelpon bahwa seorang klien penting ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Chanyeol hanya tertawa, mengingat Jongin sangat bersemangat ingin mempertemukannya dengan model yang mereka bicarakan tadi.

"Ini hari tersialku."

Chanyeol keluar dari dalam lift sendirian, meninggalkan Jongin di dalam sana yang kembali memencet tombol nomor 8 sebelum lift itu tertutup dan membawa dirinya menuju lantai dimana klien-nya sedang menunggu.

Ketika Chanyeol tiba di ruangan tempat pemotretan persis seperti yang Jongin katakan, pria itu terlambat. Pemotretan sudah selesai. Di sana dia hanya menemukan beberapa staf yang sedang membersihkan ruangan.

Mungkin Jongin benar, ini hari sial mereka.

Begitu dia berniat ingin meninggalkan tempat itu, seorang pria yang kelihatan lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya, menghentikannya dan menjabat tangannya.

"Lee Seunghyun, Pimpinan pemotretan ini." Katanya begitu Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Park Chanyeol." Balasnya.

"Ya, aku sudah banyak mendengar hal tentangmu." Jabatan tangan mereka sudah terlepas, namun pria yang lebih tua kelihatan belum ingin mengakhiri obrolan mereka. "Maafkan kami karena menghentikan pemotretan ini bahkan sebelum kau dapat melihatnya, kami pikir kau sangat sibuk dan tidak jadi datang."

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah, itu artinya kau berhutang undangan kelas VIP untukku saat agensimu mengadakan pameran _fashion week_ dua minggu lagi."

Lee Seunghyun tertawa ringan. "Suatu kehormatan bisa mengundangmu ke acara pameran fashion kami dua minggu lagi, kupastikan kau akan mendapat kursi di kelas VIP."

"Terimakasih telah—Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti pemotretan itu.

Dia melangkah mendekat pada seseorang yang dia yakini adalah Baekhyun dan sepenuhnya sudah melupakan Lee Seunghyun yang memberikan tatapan heran bercampur bingung.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata indahnya. Dia bahkan tidak terlihat terkejut sama sekali.

"Hai, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol masih berada di alam bawah sadarnya sehingga dia menatap Baekhyun sebagai suatu keajaiban, lupakan tentang kondom atau pembicaraan mereka tempo lalu. Laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah laki-laki yang berada di dalam mimpinya dengan cara tidak pantas.

"Kau, disini?"

"Ya, untuk pemotretan."

Baekhyun memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada petugas _valet parking_ dan kembali berdiri disamping Chanyeol. "Bagaimana kabarmu setelah melakukan anniversary seks? Kau kelihatan lebih baik sekarang."

Baekhyun mulai lagi, pikirnya. Chanyeol mengikuti laki-laki itu menuju lift, tahu bahwa obrolan mereka akan terdengar tidak pantas bagi siapapun yang akan mendengar mereka.

Begitu pintu lift tertutup dan hanya ada mereka berdua, Chanyeol menyerangnya balik.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau berhasil menghabiskan semuanya?" Kali ini Chanyeol yang mereferensikan pembicaraan mereka kepada belasan kondom yang di beli Baekhyun waktu itu.

"Oh, tentang hal itu. Pesawat pribadi kekasihku tertahan di _Los Angeles_ , jadi—tidak, aku tidak menghabiskannya bahkan tidak satu buah pun. Bukan hanya kau yang bernasib buruk." Dia menjawabnya dengan santai sambil menyulut satu batang rokok dari kemasan _YvesSaintLaurent_ yang berwarna biru tua dengan label ' _Methol Luxury 100%_ ' ke bibirnya, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Chanyeol yang ingin tahu. Merokok di dalam lift? Bersama seorang Pemimpin perusahaan?

"Jadi kekasihmu tidak datang?" Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena menunjukkan rasa ingin tahu yang berlebih, selebihnya dia merasa menyesal, jika saja malam itu dia memutuskan untuk keluar di lantai 18 dan mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun untuk membantunya menghabiskan belasan kondomnya di atas ranjang.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol memikirkan Baekhyun dengan cara yang tidak pantas.

"Ya, si _pussy_ itu hanya menitipkan maafnya melalui sekertarisnya karena telah membiarkanku membusuk sendirian di hotel yang telah dipesannya dari satu bulan yang lalu."

Mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun, dia memiliki banyak spekulasi akan kekasih laki-laki ini. Pertama, kekasih Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat penting. Kedua, Baekhyun adalah simpanan pengusaha kaya yang berselingkuh dari istrinya. Jika dikaitkan dengan fakta bahwa kekasihnya selalu menginginkan _safe-sex_ , menyewakan Baekhyun hotel mewah, dan laki-laki itu sekarang sedang menghisap aristrokat tembakau termahal dari _YvesSaintLaurent_ —spekulasi yang kedua lebih masuk akal. Baekhyun adalah simpanan.

Pria mana yang tidak mau mendapatkannya di ranjang? Mendapatkan laki-laki seindah Baekhyun adalah permainan ego setiap pria, tidak peduli bagaimana pria-pria itu mencintai istri mereka—homoseksual seperti Baekhyun selalu berada di fantasi terliar setiap pria biseksual. Oh mungkin Baekhyun lebih dari itu, karena laki-laki ini mempunyai kepribadian yang memiliki daya tariknya tersendiri, dan berbicara dengannya selalu menarik.

Baekhyun menginjak puntung rokok mahalnya dengan sepatu buatan _Louboutin_ yang di kenakannya ketika pintu lift terbuka, kemudian memasang _aviator Chanel_ -nya ke matanya.

Chanyeol masih berdiri tegap di sampingnya, membiarkan beberapa karyawan yang melewati mereka menatap Baekhyun dengan iri. Mereka mungkin berpikir bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang yang sudah membuat pernikahan Chanyeol dan Nana gagal.

Di dalam hatinya, Chanyeol sedang menimbang haruskah dia menanyakan nomor Baekhyun sebelum mereka berpisah lagi, atau haruskah dia menikmati keheningan di antara mereka dan tatapan iri orang-orang yang terlayang ke arah mereka.

Dia mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi, kali ini mungkin untuk selamanya. Jadi dia menyampingkan rasionalitasnya dan berdiri lebih mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan—"

"Aku selalu keberatan tentang hal apapun." Potongnya dengan tatapan datarnya, jika Chanyeol bisa menghilang, dia pasti sudah menghilang detik ini dari hadapannya.

"Itu mobilku." Tunjuknya ke arah _Carrera_ berwarna hitam yang baru saja berhenti di depan mereka. Dia berjalan ke arah mobilnya, membiarkan beberapa _bell-boy_ memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam mobil.

Dia kembali menatap Chanyeol untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya melemparkan tas plastik berisi belasan produk kondom ke arahnya.

"Mungkin kau membutuhkanya, karena aku pikir membuat cerita bohong tentang pernikahan palsu, istri palsu, dan anak-anak palsumu itu sangat menyebalkan." Bisiknya dengan satu seringai mengerikan kearah Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum dengan takjub, laki-laki sempurna ini tidak pernah gagal membuatnya terkejut. Jadi, Baekhyun sudah mencium kebohongannya, eh?

Itu mungkin saja, karena orang seperti Baekhyun pasti sudah membaca berita tentangnya di internet atau di tv. Termasuk rencana pernikahannya dengan Nana yang gagal.

"Baekhyun, tunggu."

Dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol memanggilnya di belakang sana. Wajah pria itu terlihat sangat gugup, Chanyeol menarik napasnya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?" Persetan dengan rasionalitas dan semua yang dia pikirkan di belakang sana, ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sugestif, dia membuka kacamatanya, membiarkan Chanyeol menatap mata indah itu.

"Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi, jika kau bersedia datang di acara pameran agensiku dua minggu lagi." Bisiknya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil dan detik berikutnya Chanyeol melihat mobil itu melaju dengan cepat meninggalkan pelataran gedung perusahaannya.

"Aku pasti datang." Ucapnya yakin dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya menatap belasan kondom yang berada di tangannya.

Tanpa mengetahui bahwa semuanya mungkin akan bergerak lebih baik—atau lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

 **Gangnam, 26 September 2005**

Kaca mobil Chanyeol berembun menghalangi pemandangan pribadi yang mengarah ke dalam mobilnya. Suara tawa Baekhyun terdengar diikuti tarikan napas mereka berdua yang tidak beraturan, pakaian Baekhyun terlihat begitu berantakan setelah satu putaran permainan mereka di dalam mobil mewah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak merencanakan hal ini. Mereka berada di parkiran undangan VIP, dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba menariknya lalu mencium bibirnya pertama kali. Dia membiarkan Baekhyun merubah posisinya sehingga Baekhyun berada tepat di atas pangkuannya, posisi favoritnya.

Hari ini dia baru bertemu dengan Baekhyun setelah dua minggu semenjak pertemuan terakhir keduanya.

Baekhyun masih membahas tentang obrolan mereka di mini market kala itu, entah dia memang tidak memiliki topik lain atau sengaja menggoda Chanyeol. Sesekali Chanyeol akan menyusupkan satu tangannya untuk menjelajah tubuh Baekhyun dengan satu tangan yang lain fokus terhadap kemudinya.

Hingga dia maupun Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan semuanya lagi. Mereka melakukannya di dalam mobil, Baekhyun membuat kemeja Chanyeol berantakan, dan dia membuat pakaiannya sendiri jauh lebih berantakan dari yang dia perkirakan.

Di dalam hidupnya Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan melakukan seks di dalam mobil, dimana semua orang bisa menghentikan mereka kapan saja. Tapi dengan Baekhyun semuanya terasa jauh lebih menantang, laki-laki itu tanpa sadar membawa Chanyeol untuk kembali merasakan hidup yang telah jauh dia tinggalkan semenjak hampir menikah dengan Nana.

"Kita harus berhenti sekarang, sebelum ketua agensiku memberikan ceramah panjang karena aku bersikap tidak sopan dengan hadir terlambat di acaraku sendiri." Baekhyun mengatakanya dengan napas yang terengah, satu tangannya membantu Chanyeol untuk mengancingkan kemejanya dan satu tangannya lagi sibuk membenarkan pakaiannya sendiri dan merapihkan rambutnya.

" _Best sex ever_." Gumam Chanyeol dengan mata yang terpejam, mengingat kembali kenikmatan yang di berikan Baekhyun di atas tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya aku melukaimu." Bisik Baekhyun dengan suara lembutnya ketika melihat luka goresan di tangan Chanyeol, kuku-kukunya menancap di kulit pria itu ketika Chanyeol dan dirinya berada di puncak kenikmatan.

Mendengar suara lembut itu membuat Chanyeol kembali terangsang, Baekhyun seperti memancing sisi terliarnya untuk terus melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah bisa dia hentikan.

"Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu kembali, berada di dalam tubuhmu, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya—kecuali kau ingin melupakan acara ini." Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyumannya yang menggoda, dia membiarkan Baekhyun menarik napasnya untuk memikirkan dan menerima tawaran menggiurkan darinya.

"Apa kau bisa menjamin aku tidak akan kehilangan pekerjaanku karena tidak menghadiri pameran ini? Karena aku bisa menjamin kau akan mendapatkan seks yang lebih hebat dari yang baru saja kita lakukan."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa kau meragukan koneksiku? Jika aku mau, aku bahkan bisa membeli agensimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum puas. "Ingin menghabiskan malam di apartemenku?"

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 27 September 2005**

Ini bukanlah hal yang biasa Chanyeol lakukan, membuka matanya ketika matahari sudah tepat berada di atas porosnya. Chanyeol juga bukanlah orang yang tidak menghargai waktu, setiap detiknya dia selalu menghitung berapa banyak kesempatan yang sudah dia buang dengan terlentang di atas tempat tidur tanpa melakukan apapun.

Kecuali hari ini.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan membiarkan dirinya tidak melakukan apapun, membuang puluhan kesempatan yang dia punya dengan menatap langit-langit di dalam kamar ini. Dia seperti orang bodoh, dan dia seperti orang linglung.

Setengah jiwanya menghilang ketika dia menutup matanya dan seolah-olah dapat merasakan sentuhan Baekhyun. Wangi aroma _lilac_ dan tumbuhan coklat masih tercium di sprei berwarna abu-abu muda yang tengah dia tempati, kilasan memori akan kejadian semalam terus berada di kepalanya.

" _Bahkan jika aku menyuruhmu untuk menikahiku?_ "

Kata-kata itu terdengar sederhana, Baekhyun mengatakanya dengan suara yang begitu tenang sehingga Chanyeol tidak yakin apakah itu semua hanya ilusinya saja atau Baekhyun hanya bercanda. Tidak ada yang tahu.

Bunyi dentingan piring dan sendok terdengar dari luar kamar. Samar-samar Chanyeol bisa mendengar Baekhyun bersenandung satu atau dua bait dari lagu _Strawberry Fields Forever_. Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan, tidak ingin menganggu aktivitas Baekhyun bersama kotak serealnya dan piringan hitam _The Beattles_ yang berputar dengan merdu di ruangan itu.

Chanyeol sungguh tidak ingin menganggunya. Dia hanya berdiri dan bersandar di dinding mengamati Baekhyun, mendengarnya bersenandung dari balik kotak sereal _Kellogs_ miliknya, dengan rambut hitamnya yang tersiram sinar matahari pagi. Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari itu.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Chanyeol mengenakan kemeja putih miliknya yang sudah tercecer di lantai, tadi malam mereka terlalu berhasrat sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar Baekhyun sudah membuang kemejanya sembarangan.

Baekhyun mengambil serpihan sereal yang tersisa di dalam kotaknya, tanpa menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Aku menyukainya." Chanyeol tersenyum ketika mengatakan kalimat itu.

Ketika Chanyeol melihatnya untuk yang pertama kalinya, dia berpikir bahwa Baekhyun adalah jenis orang yang akan memaksanya untuk melakukan hubungan _one night stand_ —dan di pagi hari dia akan mencuri kemeja putih milik Chanyeol, hanya karena beberapa orang berpikir bahwa mencuri kemeja pria dan memakainya setelah berhubungan seks adalah sesuatu hal yang menarik.

Tapi nyatanya tidak. Hal itu tidak menarik untuk Chanyeol. Karena sejujurnya dia tidak hidup di dalam film roman picisan dimana semuanya terlihat sempurna setelah berhubungan badan.

Melihat Baekhyun memakai kaus polos berwarna pastel yang mempertunjukkan tubuh indahnya dan celana pendek yang menunjukkan kaki lincahnya adalah hal yang menarik sesungguhnya bagi Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeol." Baekhyun akhirnya menyadari kehadiran pria itu setelah matanya teralihkan dari kotak sereal yang sangat di sukainya itu.

"Ini milikku. Kau bisa sarapan di luar, ada _Starbucks_ yang hanya berjarak empat kaki dari gedung ini— _Bagel_ disana selalu hangat." Baekhyun memeluk kotak serealnya dengan erat, tanda bahwa dia tidak ingin berbagi untuk hal-hal yang dia sukai.

Melihatnya berada dalam situasi seperti ini, membuat Chanyeol sedikit tertawa.

Baekhyun yang ini tidak lagi terlihat mematikan seperti yang Chanyeol lihat semalam. Baekhyun yang berada di hadapannya ini, hanyalah seorang laki-laki muda yang mendedikasikan hidupnya pada kotak sereal dan piringan hitam.

Perhatiannya kembali teralih ke kotak serealnya, dia berusaha menemukan setiap kepingan sempurna dari sereal berwarna coklat yang digenggamnya. Baekhyun adalah laki-laki yang cukup perfeksionis, sama seperti Chanyeol. Hal-hal kecil yang tidak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya akan membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Tapi Baekhyun adalah jenis perfeksionis yang berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Dia seorang perfeksionis hanya dalam beberapa hal; dirinya dan dunianya.

Baekhyun menolak untuk memakan sereal yang patah hanya karena dia berpikir hal itu buruk, dan dia tidak suka makanan berbentuk buruk masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Menatap siluetnya disana membuat kepala Chanyeol berdenyut, tanda membiru kemerahan di pergelangan tangannya dan lehernya yang dipenuhi oleh bekas ciuman dan gigitan Chanyeol semalam membuat pria itu ingin merasakannya lagi.

Semua orang mungkin berpikir bahwa Chanyeol adalah pria brengsek yang meninggalkan Nana, tunangannya, demi Baekhyun yang baru di kenalnya. Beberapa bahkan menganggap bahwa perselingkuhan adalah cara yang paling keji untuk menghancurkan sebuah hubungan.

" _Baekhyun tidak bersalah. Aku yang bersalah._ "

Nyatanya Chanyeol lah yang mengejarnya, berusaha untuk membuat Baekhyun tertarik dengan kehidupan yang dia punya. Chanyeol tidak menjanjikan apapun, dan Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan janji apapun. Mereka hanya dua orang manusia yang dipertemukan takdir di balik sebuah realita kenyataan yang tidak bisa mereka hindari.

Menyadari raut wajah Chanyeol yang berubah, Baekhyun menaruh kotak serealnya di sampingnya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di konter dapur. Dia tidak menatap Chanyeol, mata indah itu sibuk memandangi permukaan serealnya yang sudah tenggelam di dalam susu putih yang baru di tuangnya.

Dia menaruh mangkuk putih berisi serealnya ke konter dapur, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah jendela besar yang terdapat di dalam apartemennya. Matanya menatap keluar jendela dengan tenang, raut wajahnya sedikit berubah–dia kembali tenggelam di dalam pikirannya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa menebak apa yang berada di balik mata indah Baekhyun. Matanya selalu dipenuhi oleh kehancuran dan kekejaman yang indah.

Dan bahkan jika Chanyeol mengetahui apa yang berada di balik mata indah itu, mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mengerti Baekhyun.

Karena Chanyeol mencintainya.

Sehingga apapun yang berada di balik mata indah itu akan tetap membuat Chanyeol mencintainya.

Bahkan jika itu membuatnya membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol tetap mencintainya.

.

.

.

 **Gangnam, 23 Februari 2006**

Jongin duduk di samping Chanyeol ketika melihat Nana meninggalkan meja makan untuk mengambil makanan pencuci mulut. Dia memastikan bahwa Nana sudah tenggelam di dunianya, sehingga pembicaraan rahasianya dengan Chanyeol berlangsung secara aman.

"Masih ingat dengan model erotis yang kita bicarakan?" Jongin berbisik dengan senyuman setengah senangnya, di wajahnya, Chanyeol bisa menggambarkan bagaimana sahabatnya itu menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencari sang model di semua agensi model yang berkerjasama dengan _VOGUE_.

Chanyeol tidak sampai hati untuk memberitahukan bahwa sang model itu bernama Byun Baekhyun—dan dia telah mendapatkan permainan fantastis di atas ranjang bersama idola sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aku berhasil menghubungi _Editor In Chief VOGUE_ di Seoul. Aku sedikit memaksanya untuk memberikan nama-nama model yang melakukan pemotretan di Gangnam selama enam bulan terakhir. Hasilnya memuaskan." Jongin melemparkan tatapannya ke arah dapur, memastikan bahwa Nana masih berkecimpung dengan makanan pencuci mulut mereka.

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Byun Baekhe."

Mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan bingung setelah mengeluarkan dua nama yang berbeda, Jongin dengan wajah bingungnya dan Chanyeol dengan wajah tidak mengertinya.

"Nama model itu adalah Byun Baekhe, kenapa kau membawa objek khayalanmu ke dalam pembicaraan ini?" Kali ini suara Jongin sedikit gusar karena Chanyeol belum bisa melupakan obsesinya kepada laki-laki khayalannya yang bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Dia nyata. Kami melakukan seks yang hebat lima bulan yang lalu dan dia manusia, bukan khayalan." Suara Chanyeol nyaris seperti tiupan angin di pendengaran Jongin. Mereka seperti membicarakan dua orang yang berbeda dan itu membingungkan.

"Jangan bermimpi. Jika kita membicarakan orang yang sama, Byun Baekhe adalah seorang model _freelance_ di bawah agensi modeling terkenal di London. Dia sempat bertunangan dengan putra Perdana Menteri Jepang, sebelum akhirnya berpisah karena memiliki _affair_ dengan Choi Siwon—pemilik Hyundai Corporation. Jangan tanya aku tahu dari mana, aku menyewa empat belas tim independen yang berbeda untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang Byun Baekhe karena aku tidak menemukan apapun tentangnya di internet. Dia adalah orang yang misterius."

Chanyeol merasakan napasnya terhenti setelah Jongin menunjukkan beberapa foto Byun Baekhe yang di ambil secara diam-diam oleh tim independen yang di sewa Jongin. Laki-laki yang berada di dalam foto itu adalah Baekhyun—laki-laki dengan mata indah dan kehidupannya yang fantastis.

"Dia sudah tidak berhubungan dengan Choi Siwon, beberapa dari tim independenku mengabarkan bahwa dia sedang menjalin hubungan yang cukup serius dengan seorang pengusaha yang masuk ke dalam 10 orang berpengaruh di Korea Selatan—tapi hingga kini identitas pria itu masih tidak diketahui. Dengan wajah sempurna seperti itu, tidak heran dia bisa membuat pria manapun bertekuk lutut di hadapannya—bagi dia mungkin kita hanyalah pria yang bisa dia ludahi kapan saja."

Tepat setelah penjelasan itu berakhir, Nana datang dengan berbagai hidangan penutup di tangannya. Jongin memasang wajah polosnya dan tersenyum lebar ketika Nana menanyakan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Chanyeol masih tenggelam di dalam pikirannya tentang Byun Baekhyun atau Byun Baekhe, sebelum akhirnya dia menarik Jongin dari sana dan menatap tunangannya dengan singkat.

"Nana, aku dan Jongin harus pergi untuk meninjau pembangunan di distrik tiga. Aku menyayangimu." Bisiknya dengan kecupan singkat di kening Nana, sebelum dia memaksa Jongin untuk pergi dari sana dan menunjukkan kebenaran yang berada di dalam matanya.

Byun Baekhyun atau Byun Baekhe, mereka adalah orang yang sama.

...

"Kau gila, kau menyeretku seperti orang kesetanan hanya untuk menunjukkan apartemen gelap dan kosong seperti ini, Sialan?" Itu adalah umpatan pertama dari Jongin sejak mereka berada di dalam lift, apartemen itu masih gelap—sehingga dia yakin bahwa Baekhyun belum kembali dari pemotretannya.

"Aku akan menunjukkan padamu Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Baekhe sekaligus." Dia menjawabnya dengan singkat setelah menekan saklar lampu yang membuat apartemen itu terasa lebih menyenangkan untuk di pandang.

"Bagus, kini kau terdengar seperti pria yang terlalu banyak membaca novel erotis dimana isinya menceritakan tentang fantasi _threesome_ dengan laki-laki kembar." Sindir Jongin dengan kerlingan matanya yang menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak tertarik dengan segala jenis objek imajinasi Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau datang?" suara lembut itu menggema di dalam sana, laki-laki yang sejak tadi menjadi perdebatan mereka, melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang ke depan mereka hanya dengan handuk kecil yang melingkar di tubuh indahnya. Rambut hitamnya masih basah, dan tetesan air jatuh membasahi lantai kayu ketika dia berjalan dengan perlahan.

Untuk beberapa saat Jongin merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak setelah melihat laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya—Byun Baekhe, laki-laki yang dicarinya seperti orang gila, laki-laki yang membuatnya menyewa empat belas tim independen yang berbeda—berdiri di hadapannya, hanya dengan handuk putih yang menutupi tubuh sempurnanya.

"Ini bukan hal yang biasa kau lakukan, membawa temanmu kesini. Aku terkejut." Laki-laki itu berkata dengan tenang sebelum akhirnya mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan singkat, tanpa mempedulikan Jongin yang masih kehilangan nyawanya di sana.

"Kau pasti sahabat terbaiknya, sehingga dia mau menunjukanku kepada orang lain, dia sangat posesif kepadaku, dia tidak ingin aku menatap pria lain selain dirinya. Tapi kau terlihat menyenangkan." Jika selama ini tim independennya selalu menggambarkan Byun Baekhe sebagai laki-laki berwajah dingin yang mematikan, nyatanya sosok yang berada di hadapannya ini sangat terbuka dan menyenangkan bahkan hanya untuk dijadikan sebagai tatapan sekilas.

Chanyeol dengan gerakan protektifnya merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun, berusaha untuk menutup pemandangan Jongin yang tidak berkedip menyaksikan pemandangan indah di depan matanya.

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah—" Chanyeol dan Jongin menunggu laki-laki itu untuk menyebutkan namanya, mungkin inilah momen yang paling mereka tunggu.

"Byun Baekhe. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku, Baekhe." Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang mengukir di wajah sempurnanya, Jongin tersenyum dengan senang menyaksikan Chanyeol yang memasang wajah penuh pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya.

"Kau berhutang seribu penjelasan tentang hal ini," bisik Jongin dengan senyuman nakalnya, sebelum dia meninggalkan apartemen itu ketika Chanyeol memberikannya gerakan halus bahwa dia harus meninggalkan apartemen ini, sebelum Chanyeol mengusirnya di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Jadi siapa Byun Baekhe, atau lebih tepatnya siapa Byun Baekhyun?" Pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol ketika Jongin sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tidak tertarik, dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah mengetahui dirimu. Kau ini Baekhyun atau Baekhe, aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu hanyalah kau adalah laki-laki yang kutemui di mini market tahun lalu, yang melakukan seks di dalam mobil denganku dan seks yang lain di apartemen ini, yang menyukai sereal dan piringan hitam, selebihnya, aku tidak tahu." Chanyeol duduk di tepi tempat tidur, menatap tubuh indah Baekhyun sebelum laki-laki itu memakai piyama tidur tipis berbahan sutra yang membuat sisi terliar Chanyeol ingin menerkamnya hingga habis di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku juga tidak pernah mengetahui dirimu. Jadi bagaimana jika kita bersikap profesional dan berhenti melakukan pertanyaan yang membuatku muak. Kau bukan suamiku, kau bukan kekasihku, kau bukan siapa-siapa." Byun Baekhe dengan senyumannya yang menyenangkan, kini telah berubah menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang dingin dan dominan.

"Kita berhubungan seks dan itu menyenangkan, tapi bukan berarti apa-apa. Kau bebas melakukan apapun di dalam hidupmu, dan aku bebas melakukan apapun di dalam hidupku."

Chanyeol tahu kemana kata-kata ini mengarah. Dia dan Nana, serta Baekhyun dengan kekasihnya. Mereka adalah dua orang yang telah memiliki komitmen di luar hubungan ini. Jadi Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun, tidak memiliki hak untuk mencampuri urusan mereka dengan pasangan mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu lebih dari seks, mengapa kau selalu menyudutkanku dengan beranggapan bahwa semua ini hanya untuk seks?"

"Karena kau adalah seorang pria yang memiliki tunangan. Kau memiliki kehidupan yang bahagia—kau berada disini hanya karena aku bisa memuaskanmu, dan jika kau menginginkanku lebih dari seks, apa kau akan meninggalkan wanitamu itu untuk diriku?"

Sadar bahwa kata-katanya terlalu menuntut, Baekhyun menarik napasnya dan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan terluka setelah mendengar penilaian sepihak dari laki-laki yang dicintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu, apakah itu tidak cukup, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Mulai detik ini aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak kau suka, aku berjanji." Mendengarnya membuat Baekhyun terdiam, dia membalas pelukan pria itu—membiarkan Chanyeol tenggelam di dalam aroma tubuhnya.

"Baekhe—adalah nama yang aku gunakan karena aku membenci nama Byun Baekhyun, nama itu terlalu memalukan. Kau adalah orang pertama yang mendengar nama Byun Baekhyun keluar dari bibirku."

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, dia mentatap wajah Baekhyun dengan senyuman memabukkannya. Dia merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun ke atas tempat tidur, sebelum mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Kau ingin sebuah hubungan? Apa jika aku memutuskan Nana, kau juga akan mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu? Apa kau bersedia hubungan kita diketahui publik? Jika ya, aku akan menikahimu. Karena aku hanya ingin satu pemberitaan, yaitu pernikahan."

Tidak ada hal apapun di dunia ini sebelumnya yang mampu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum seyakin malam ini. Dia meremas rambut Chanyeol dan memberikan ciuman lembut pada pria itu, lalu berbisik di telinganya, "aku bersedia."

.

.

.

 **Gangnam, 06 Mei 2006**

"Aku selalu ingin menjadi seperti dirinya." Yerin menghela napasnya, dengan mata yang masih terpatri ke arah altar resepsi pernikahan Baekhyun.

Luhan menatap Yerin, yang masih mengagumi keindahan dari laki-laki yang berada dipelukan Park Chanyeol malam ini. Bagi dirinya, menjadi seorang yang sempurna seperti itu adalah sebuah angan-angan yang tidak mungkin tercapai.

Yerin hanya wanita kalangan _sub-urban_ , yang tinggal di pinggiran kota dengan penghasilan kecil. Bahkan penghasilannya selama satu tahun penuh, rasanya tidak akan bisa membeli satu potong pakaian mahal milik Baekhyun.

"Jangan terlalu berharap. Dia sama menderitanya dengan kita. Dia menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Sosok sempurna seperti dia, adalah hasil dari rekontruksi media. Rasanya, hidup tidak jauh lebih mudah untuknya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang penderitaannya?" Yerin menatap Luhan dengan penasaran. Setahunya, Luhan bukanlah laki-laki yang mengikuti perkembangan berita dari kalangan atas—jadi ketika mendengar Luhan berbicara lebih dari dua kata tentang Baekhyun, itu merupakan hal yang menarik.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Dia pasti memuntahkan semua makanan yang berada di perutnya untuk menjaga tubuh indahnya, dia menghabiskan waktu berpuluh-puluh jam dengan Psikolognya—karena tuntutan untuk selalu menjadi yang sempurna. Apa kau pikir hidupnya bahagia? Matanya, menyorot rasa takut bahwa semua yang dimilikinya akan menghilang sebentar lagi."

Untuk beberapa saat Yerin menatap Luhan dengan tidak percaya. Rasanya laki-laki ini mengenal Baekhyun dengan begitu dalam.

"Apapun yang terjadi padanya di balik layar. Dia tetaplah sosok sempurna yang berhasil menikah dengan seorang pewaris utama sebuah perusahaan industri termahal di negeri ini."

Yerin mengulas senyuman singkat, kemudian matanya kembali menatap tawa bahagia Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun mengecup sudut bibirnya.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa Luhan menatap semua itu dengan sebuah rencana di kepalanya.

...

"Aku akan mandi, jika kau berubah pikiran—kau tahu harus mencariku dimana." Baekhyun tersenyum tenang, dengan satu tangan membuka kancing kemejanya.

Chanyeol menatap pintu kamar mandi yang telah tertutup, bunyi gemiricik air mulai terdengar dari dalam sana.

Dia selalu memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi dengannya dan Baekhyun setiap kali mereka melakukan hal ini. Dimana dia masih belum bisa menebak jalan pikiran laki-laki itu. Ada begitu banyak kata yang tidak pernah terucap dari bibir mereka berdua, begitu banyak ungkapan yang tenggelam begitu saja di dalam kepala mereka. Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamar yang tinggi, pilar mewah nan kokoh itu dibalut secara halus dengan sorot lampu klasik yang meninggalkan strata kelas tertinggi.

Dia akhirnya menemukan dua alat penyadap yang terpasang rapih diantara pilar-pilar itu. Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Ayahnya sepertinya tidak akan pernah berhenti menaruh rasa curiga kepadanya, bahkan ketika dia telah menikahi Baekhyun di hadapannya langsung. Park Bogum seakan tidak pernah mempercayai hubungan anaknya dengan Baekhyun.

Mungkin karena obsesi gila pria itu yang selalu menginginkan Nana menjadi menantunya.

Butuh waktu sekiranya enam menit untuk Baekhyun sebelum mendengar pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Bunyi gemericik air dari _shower_ masih menghujaminya, membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Guratan embun menutupi kaca pembatas di dalam sana, sehingga yang tertinggal hanyalah siluet tubuh Baekhyun.

Derap langkah Chanyeol semakin dekat, kemeja dan jas mahalnya telah berada di atas meja marmer yang terdapat tidak jauh dari pembatas kaca. Uap hangat yang berhembus dari _shower_ , membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu kaca itu, dimana Baekhyun telah menunggunya dengan tatapannya yang tenang.

Untuk beberapa saat dia terdiam melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Byun Baekhyun—suaminya itu, berdiri dengan gamang di bawah _shower_ tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi tubuh indahnya. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya dia melihat tubuh indah itu. Tapi dia tidak yakin tubuh indah itu bisa menjadi miliknya malam ini diatas ranjang mengingat Ayahnya telah memasang penyadap di kamarnya.

"Apa sekarang kau mengerti? Kemarilah." Tanya Baekhyun begitu dia menyambut Chanyeol masuk ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan _shower_ membasahi tubuh mereka.

"Ya." Sahut Chanyeol, dia mulai menghujami leher Baekhyun, membiarkan suaminya itu bernapas secara frustasi dan bergerak dengan gelisah. "Penyadap itu benar-benar mengganggu."

"Itu sebabnya aku menuntunmu kemari, karena hanya ditempat seperti ini kita bisa bebas berbicara, atau melakukan apapun." Dinginnya tangan Baekhyun, menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Chanyeol membuka kran _shower_ yang satunya, agar alat-alat penyadap itu tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol merengkuh kembali tubuh polos Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya.

"Aku tahu ini cukup merepotkan. Tapi aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu dengan bebas di ranjang malam ini, sebelum Ayahmu membersihkan tempat ini dari semua alat penyadap yang dipasang olehnya." Suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar, menahan rasa dingin yang mulai menusuk ke dalam tulang-tulangnya.

"Aku akan membersihkan kekacauan ini secepatnya. Aku telah menyiapkan beberapa aset dan akun bank dunia atas namamu. Aku juga akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Hingga waktu itu tiba, bertahanlah." Chanyeol mengakhiri ucapannya, bunyi gemiricik air perlahan mulai mengecil seiring dengan tangannya yang mematikan _shower_.

Baekhyun masih berada di dalam pelukannya, laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya—jatuh tertidur dalam hitungan detik. Bibirnya mulai membiru, dan kulitnya bersinar pucat di bawah terpaan lampu kamar mandi. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, keluar dari sana—dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

Dia menyelimuti tubuh laki-laki yang hari ini telah sah menjadi suaminya, dan menyalakan perapian yang berada di dalam kamar itu, untuk membantu menghangatkan suhu tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengambil pakaiannya, dan mulai memakainya kembali. Satu tetesan air jatuh dari helai rambutnya yang masih basah, mengingatkannya kembali bahwa hal seperti ini tidak seharusnya terjadi di malam pernikahan mereka.

Dia menarik jasnya, menatap Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur pulas untuk beberapa saat. Lehernya mulai membiru kemerahan, sehingga bekas _hickey_ yang ditorehkannya tadi terlihat semakin jelas.

Melihat wajah dengan pahatan indah itu tertidur dengan pulas, dia kembali memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua. Pernikahan mereka. Di satu sisi, kenapa ini terasa salah dan tidak berhasil. Rencana yang telah mereka rancang sejak awal, terasa begitu rumit untuk dijalani.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi antara dirinya dan Baekhyun, tapi dia tahu kemana dia harus melangkah saat ini.

.

.

.

 **Jamsil, 10 Mei 2006**

"Apa kau sudah dengar kabar dari Perusahaan _Park Corporation_?" Suara Luhan menghentikan kegiatan Sehun menatap layar tv yang sejak tadi digelutinya. Pria itu tetap menatap layar tv dengan serius, walaupun dia bukanlah orang yang mau membuang waktu berharganya untuk menyaksikan siaran televisi.

"Oh, kau sudah menontonnya lebih dulu." Luhan menaruh beberapa karton susu ke dalam lemari pendingin, membuang sisa-sisa makanan yang berada disana dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Hanya dia yang peduli pada apa yang di konsumsi Sehun di dalam _penthouse_ ini.

"Mereka menaikan _index_ saham hingga menembus angka pasar saham. Menjual beberapa anak perusahaan, kemudian menggabungkan sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dalam produk besi dan baja." Luhan mengambil satu buah apel dari tas belanjanya, dan memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Kabarnya saham mereka hari ini ditutup dengan angka memuaskan setelah Park Bogum mengumumkan pernikahan ahli warisnya empat hari yang lalu."

Sehun tidak bergeming, bahkan ketika Luhan menyodorkan potongan apel ke depan bibirnya. Matanya masih memperhatikan rangkaian ulang acara Pernikahan pewaris utama perusahaan _Park Corp_ yang di liput bebas oleh berbagai saluran televisi. Baekhyun, laki-laki sempurna dengan senyuman indahnya tersebut, selalu memenuhi layar kaca—seakan semua juru kamera tahu bahwa dia adalah bagian terbaik dalam pesta itu.

Luhan menggigit potongan apel, menatap Sehun yang tidak berkedip ketika laki-laki sempurna itu berada di layar tv.

"Bisa kau bayangkan, bagaimana bahagianya dia ketika Park Chanyeol melamarnya—bahkan jika sebenarnya dia tidak mencintai Chanyeol—tapi siapa yang akan menolak tawaran esensial seperti itu?"

Luhan memikirkan situasi terbaik yang akan di dapatkan oleh adiknya itu. Lebih dari ribuan wanita siap mengemban status sebagai istri Chanyeol, pewaris dari _Park Corp_. Ditambah dengan fakta bahwa Park Chanyeol memiliki kharisma dan wajah yang tidak diragukan, membuat Chanyeol terlihat seperti karya marmer dari mitologi Yunani.

"Bukan berarti ribuan wanita lain kehilangan harapan. Mereka masih memilikimu. Jika kau melamar seorang wanita, pastikan wanita itu terlihat seperti Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu melamar wanita di bawah standar _Park Corporation_."

Kali ini sorot mata Luhan telihat lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Seakan satu dinding kokoh, membatasi antara _Taegu Group_ dan _Park Corp_. Oh Sehun memiliki segalanya. Garis kehidupannya lebih menjanjikan dari Chanyeol.

Ayahnya telah memberikan tahta tertinggi di perusahaannya untuk Sehun—dan melihat bagaimana _Taegu Group_ berkembang pesat di tangan Sehun, membuat _Park Corp_ segera melakukan tindakan yang sama dengan menurunkan Chanyeol memegang _Park Corp._

Persaingan tidak terucap itu akan selalu menjadi hal abadi diantara _Taegu Group_ dan _Park Corporation_.

"Apa kau telah memiliki seorang wanita di hatimu? Kau harus segera mencari wanita untuk mendampingimu, dengan pernikahan Chanyeol, _Park Corp_ akan meraup keuntungan yang besar dari semua pemberitaan fantastis ini. Aku tidak ingin kau tertinggal."

Bagi Luhan, pernikahan bukanlah masalah yang berat. Baginya pernikahan tidak lebih dari hubungan diplomatis yang akan memberikan keuntungan untuk kedua belah pihak. Rasa cinta bukanlah hal yang utama, semuanya berada dalam pilihan.

"Aku sudah memiliki rencana yang bagus daripada sebuah pernikahan." Sehun membuka mulutnya, setelah layar tv tidak lagi menyorot sosok Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 **California, 14 April 2007**

"Aku bisa menggambarmu telanjang di atas pasir, aku adalah pelukis yang baik." Jongin baru saja melayangkan godaanya ke arah Baekhyun yang tertawa dengan senang di balik cangkir tehnya. Mereka berdua sedang berada di salah satu kafe yang terdapat di gedung pertemuan di daerah California, sementara Chanyeol sedang membicarakan pergerakan sahamnya dengan beberapa pemilik perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan.

Jongin datang ke California setelah mendengar bahwa Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk menemaninya, dia memaksa suaminya itu untuk menghapuskan jadwal pemotretannya di London. Walaupun terlihat seperti Jongin menggoda Baekhyun secara halus, tapi Chanyeol tahu bahwa temannya itu tidak berusaha mengambil Baekhyun darinya.

Jongin sudah mengetahui semua kisah di balik pernikahan mereka, dari mana semua ini berawal dan setiap detail kecilnya. Jongin tidak menyudutkan Chanyeol, sahabatnya itu bersikap sportif karena dia bisa melihat bagaimana Chanyeol terlihat jauh lebih hidup setelah Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

"Bagaimana Chanyeol di ranjang? Apa dia bisa memuaskan seorang _goddess_ sepertimu?" Jongin bertanya dengan wajah penasarannya, setahunya orang seperti Baekhyun tidak mudah dipuaskan oleh sesuatu. Bayangkan, yang dulu bersanding dengannya adalah seorang putra dari Perdana Menteri Jepang dan pemilik perusaahaan industri automotif pertama di Korea.

Walaupun nyatanya Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari orang berpengaruh itu, namun sepertinya Baekhyun memiliki kecendrungan untuk berhubungan dengan pria-pria yang memiliki kekuasaan. Di nilai dari manapun, Baekhyun tidak salah—dengan semua kesempurnaannya dia berhak mendapatkan pria-pria yang mampu bersanding di sampingnya.

"Dia hebat di ranjang, seks dengannya selalu mengagumkan. _You should try once in a while_." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman penuh arti, bahwa Jongin harus mencoba Chanyeol di atas ranjang. Jongin tertawa dengan keras, benar apa yang di katakan Chanyeol—berbicara dengan Baekhyun selalu menyebalkan.

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik. Seberapapun tampannya seorang Park Chanyeol." Jongin meminum sisa teh yang berada di cangkirnya, matahari di California mulai terbenam secara perlahan di ujung garis cakrawala.

"Aku merindukanmu," suara Chanyeol menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka, dia memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang sebelum duduk di sampingnya. Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan singkat—lalu memberikan sisa teh yang berada di cangkirnya.

Tidak seperti Nana yang jauh lebih peduli dengan apa yang dikenakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru menenangkan Chanyeol dengan semua perlakuannya yang tidak berlebihan, tapi cukup menunjukkan bagaimana hubungan mereka mulai berkembang ke arah yang lebih jauh.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin melihat raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi sangat tenang, biasanya Chanyeol akan berubah menjadi pria yang temperamental setelah menghadiri pertemuan yang membicarakan masa depan saham dan perusahaannya. Dia tahu bagaimana beratnya beban Chanyeol untuk mempertahankan perusahaannya dengan semua _index_ saham yang bersaing dalam pasar ekonomi.

Kehadiran Nana biasanya justru memperburuk suasana. Nana akan mulai bertanya tentang hasil pertemuan, dan mulai mengatur Chanyeol untuk melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

Berbanding jauh dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang. Laki-laki itu menenangkan Chanyeol dengan senyumannya, dan bisikkan sensual bahwa dia ingin menghabiskan malamnya di California bersama Chanyeol di dalam _bathub_ dengan busa-busa beraroma madu.

"Sehun—dia tidak pernah berhenti."

Lalu dimulailah pembicaraan yang sebenarnya setelah Jongin mendengar nama musuh abadi Chanyeol. Oh Sehun, pemilik perusahaan komersil paling berpengaruh di bidang industri tersier yang berkerjasama dengan pemerintah Korea Selatan. Perusahaanya bergerak dalam bidang telekomunikasi, sistem kesehatan, dan transportasi.

"Dia sengaja menjual rendah sahamnya, sehingga harga sahamku ikut menurun—sebelum dia memonopoli perdagangan dengan meluncurkan sistem perbankan komersil—dan jika dia berhasil membuatku menjual sahamku di bank dunia, maka dia akan merajai semua industri kapital yang aku miliki dalam hitungan jam setelah sistemnya disetujui oleh pemerintah."

Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan kepala yang kembali berdenyut kencang—memikirkanya saja sudah membuat kepalanya pecah.

"Si brengsek itu sepertinya masih dendam denganmu." Jongin ikut menarik napasnya, ini seperti krisis global yang akan terjadi jika Chanyeol tidak bisa mempertahankan sahamnya dengan persaingan kuat dari Sehun.

"Aku tidak mengerti satu katapun dari yang kalian bicarakan detik ini. Mendengarkan kalian, membuatku merasa sedang menyaksikan debat ekonomi di CNN. Aku hanya menginginkan _cake_ dan Park Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak pedulinya, dia menarik Chanyeol dari sana dan mengeratkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol, membuat Jongin berseru dengan iri menyaksikan bagaimana bahagianya Chanyeol mendapatkan seseorang seperti Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menemui kalian, setelah kalian puas menelanjangi satu sama lain." Ucap Jongin dengan nada irinya sebelum berpisah dengan mereka berdua.

Chanyeol menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada petugas _valet parking_. Satu hal yang selalu di lakukan Baekhyun ketika menunggu mobil mereka diantarkan oleh petugas _valet_ , adalah merokok. Menurutnya merokok membuatnya tidak mati kebosanan saat menunggu _valet parking_ menyerahkan mobil mereka.

"Aku tidak punya korek. Aku tidak merokok dan tidak ingin membunuh diri sendiri sepertimu." Sindir Chanyeol seolah dia mampu membaca pikiran Baekhyun ketika suaminya itu menggigit satu batang rokok di antara bibirnya.

"Eii, suamiku sangat membosankan." Ejek Baekhyun sebelum dia berjalan ke arah salah satu petugas _valet_ untuk meminjam korek, tapi dia memutar langkahnya ketika melihat seorang pria dengan balutan jas Armani hitamnya—tengah mengepulkan asap rokok dari kotak _Davidoff_ berwarna putih yang digenggamnya.

"Boleh aku pinjam korekmu?"

Pria itu menatap Baekhyun sekilas setelah mendengar suaranya dan menyodorkan satu batang rokok dengan logo YSL di tangannya. "Thanks." Ucapnya ketika pria itu menyalakan korek api di tangannya untuk Baekhyun.

" _Davidoff_ , pilihan yang menarik. Dulu aku adalah penggemar _Davidoff_ sebelum menemukan YSL." Baekhyun berkata dengan suara ringannya di sela-sela hembusan asap yang di endapkan dari paru-parunya.

"Ya, tapi pilihanmu dalam memilih pria cukup buruk." Pria itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol yang belum menyadari bahwa suaminya kini tengah menikmati hembusan asap rokok bersama musuhnya sendiri, Oh Sehun.

Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan tertariknya ke arah Sehun sebelum menghisap lintingan tembakau itu di bibir ranumnya.

"Tapi dia hebat di ranjang, dan dia adalah suami yang penurut. Itu adalah hal terpenting untukku."

Membela seorang pria di hadapan pria lain jelas bukan karakternya, tapi kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja setiap kali seseorang menilai bahwa Chanyeol adalah pria dengan kualitas paling rendah yang pernah di pilihnya.

"Juga dia memiliki perusahaan besar yang cukup untuk membiayai kebutuhanku untuk merokok dari YSL." Sekali lagi dia membela Chanyeol dengan halus. Pria yang di sampingnya itu justru tertawa kecil, dia mematikan rokoknya dengan menginjak batang kecil itu dengan sepatunya.

"Untungnya kau tidak seburuk seperti pilihanmu tentang pria." Sehun menunjuk ke arah belakang Baekhyun, dimana Chanyeol sudah berjalan menghampiri mereka. Pria itu pasti sangat marah menemukan suaminya bertukar pengalaman dengan orang yang paling di bencinya detik ini.

"Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa menemukanmu, mobil kita sudah datang—dan kau seharusnya tidak menghilang begitu saja." Bukannya menatap Baekhyun ketika berbicara, Chanyeol justru menatap Sehun dengan tajam, sifat protektifnya kembali muncul setelah melihat Baekhyun tertawa dengan musuhnya itu.

Baekhyun tidak menyadari ketegangan di antara Chanyeol dan Sehun, atau dia memilih untuk tidak menyadarinya. "Hei, terimakasih untuk koreknya." Ucapnya di ikuti senyuman singkat ke arah Sehun yang masih berdiri disana dengan tatapan lurus.

"Park Chanyeol,"

Suara Sehun menghentikan langkah Chanyeol, pria itu menatapnya sekilas sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Pilihan yang bagus."

.

.

.

 **Jamsil, 28 November 2017**

" _Welcome home_ , Baekhyun."

Di tengah keterkejutannya dan kebingungannya, Sehun berjalan mendekat dan merengkuh tubuhnya. "Aku mendengar kabar kecelakaanmu, tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa menjengukmu karena suamimu membayar keamanan rumah sakit dua kali lipat dari biaya operasimu, dia menempatkan puluhan anak buahnya disetiap penjuru rumah sakit hanya untuk mencegahku melihatmu."

Di dalam pelukan Sehun, Baekhyun terdiam dalam kebingungannya, dia tidak mengerti dengan satu hal pun yang dibicarakan oleh pria ini.

"Suamiku?" Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun dengan penasaran. "Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa geli sekaligus muak dengan jenis gurauan Baekhyun. "Park Chanyeol, siapa lagi? Apa kau memiliki suami lain setelah menikahinya?"

Baekhyun melangkah mundur, memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Sehun—suaminya yang berperilaku seperti orang asing.

Dia menatap sekeliling rumah besar itu dengan kebingungan yang semakin menjadi-jadi, disana banyak interior yang sudah diganti dan beberapa diantaranya terlihat lebih canggih. Teknologi seolah yang melakukan semua itu.

Baekhyun mungkin masih tidak bisa mempercayai keputusan dokter yang mengatakan dia mengalami amnesia, dan mengatakan bahwa dia berada di tahun 2017, atau menolak mempercayai ucapan Chanyeol yang mengatakan dia adalah suaminya. Tapi dengan keanehan sikap Sehun, membuat Baekhyun tidak tahu harus mempercayai siapa lagi di dunia ini.

Melihat Sehun yang bergerak ingin mendekatinya, Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengeluarkan pertanyaan random yang ditanyanya pada Chanyeol persis saat dia berada di rumah sakit. "Tahun berapa ini?"

Sehun tertawa tidak percaya. "Ayolah, Baekhyun. Setelah dua bulan tidak bertemu, apa itu pertanyaan yang harus kau tanyakan padaku?"

Rasanya, Baekhyun tidak memiliki alasan apapun lagi untuk tetap berada di tempat ini. Karena entah bagaimana, tempat yang diyakininya ini sebagai rumahnya dan Sehun, tiba-tiba saja menjadi rumah yang tidak pernah dia ketahui sebelumnya. Semuanya terasa asing, bahkan Sehun sekalipun.

Menyadari perubahan wajah Baekhyun membuat Sehun membangun dugaan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi pada laki-laki itu. Apalagi ketika dia melihat Baekhyun berbalik untuk pergi, meninggalkannya lagi.

Sehun tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi lagi, paling tidak dia harus memastikan Baekhyun masih berada di pihaknya dan ingin selalu di sisinya. "Baiklah, Baekhyun. Kau ingin sebuah jawaban, kan?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. "Katakan."

"2017."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Merasakan kehancurannya sendiri.

Bahkan sebelum Sehun dapat menggapainya, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menepis tangan pria itu. "Jangan menyentuhku. Aku tidak mengenalmu. Kau bukan seseorang yang pernah kutemui."

Meninggalkan Sehun yang berdiri mematung dengan pikirannya melihat Baekhyun berlalu pergi.

...

"Yamano."

"Ya, Tuan."

"Apa Chanyeol menelpon?"

"Tidak, Tuan."

Baekhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi mobil, masih mempertanyakan dunia apa yang sedang memerangkapnya ini. Bagaimana bisa dia berada di tahun 2017 dan tidak menua sedikitpun. Jika boleh gila, dia pasti akan memilih menjadi gila saja sekarang.

"Silahkan, Tuan."

Baekhyun melirik kearah Yamano yang menyodorkan sebungkus rokok dengan merk YSL ke hadapannya. "Jika sedang banyak pikiran, Tuan biasanya merokok."

"Omong kosong, aku tidak pernah merokok." Baekhyun melempar pandangannya keluar jendela, dia sudah muak dengan ketidakjelasan hidupnya sekarang. "Bahkan jika aku benar-benar amnesia pun, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan benda itu masuk ke dalam tubuhku dan merusak paru-paruku."

Wanita kepercayaan keluarga Park itu menarik kembali bungkus rokok yang berada di tangannya, memilih untuk bersikap tetap sopan dengan menghargai keputusan Baekhyun. Meskipun dia sendiri merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap majikannya ini.

"Maaf Yamano, aku tidak bermaksud membentakku."

Yamano tersenyum ringan, dia menatap Baekhyun maklum. "Tidak masalah Tuan, saya bisa mengerti."

Dia bisa melihat bagaimana Baekhyun berjuang melawan kehancurannya setelah semua yang menimpanya.

"Dua jam lagi Tuan Park akan kembali dari kantor, apa Tuan Byun ingin pergi mencari makan sebelum kembali ke rumah?"

"Tidak, Yamano. Aku ingin langsung pulang saja. Aku ingin istirahat." Baekhyun melirik wanita lanjut usia di sebelahnya itu dengan penasaran. "Tapi sebelumnya, apa kau bersedia menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada pernikahanku dan Chanyeol?"

Yamano sedikit terkejut sebelum akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik, Tuan."

...

 **Gangnam, 28 November 2017**

Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun tertidur di ranjangnya setelah dia menanyakan kabar suaminya itu pada Yamano.

Chanyeol tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Baekhyun melupakan ranjang mereka sejak kehidupan rumah tangga mereka nyaris berakhir.

Suaminya itu banyak berubah. Chanyeol bahkan menyadari kapan tepatnya Baekhyun perlahan mulai merubah sikapnya, ketika Chanyeol beradu pendapat dengannya, Baekhyun akan menjawab bukan menghindar seperti biasanya. Ketika Chanyeol melarangnya untuk melakukan sesuatu, Baekhyun akan menarik napasnya dengan kesal dan tetap melakukan apa yang dilarangnya.

Dia mulai mencari berbagai alasan untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari rumah, dia menghabiskan waktunya lebih banyak di agensinya—dan jika Chanyeol menghubunginya, dia akan menjawab bahwa dia menginap di rumah rekan modelnya untuk membicarakan perkembangan cabang agensi terbarunya.

Kegiatan ranjang yang biasanya selalu di tunggu keduanya, mulai dilupakan oleh Baekhyun—suaminya itu tidak lagi memaksa Chanyeol atau merayunya—dia bahkan menganggap bahwa agenda seks itu tidak pernah ada.

Seseorang yang dulu sangat dikenalnya lebih dari apapun, seseorang yang dulu membuatnya rela memberikan apapun, tiba-tiba menjadi orang yang berbalik meninggalkannya demi pria lain. Seolah kenangan mereka yang berumur lebih dari sepuluh tahun tidak memiliki arti apa-apa bagi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya lelah, dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengungkit perselingkuhan suaminya itu lagi. Itu harga yang harus dibayarnya karena dulu dia juga pernah berselingkuh dari Nana dan membuat wanita itu berakhir menyedihkan. Dengan kondisi Baekhyun sekarang, dia percaya bahwa Tuhan juga sedang menghukum suaminya itu sesuai dengan kesalahan yang sudah dilakukannya di masa lalu.

Chanyeol melepas jas dan kemejanya lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Tanpa menyadari Baekhyun yang bergetar hebat di ranjangnya setelah mendengar cerita dari Yamano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TOBECONTINUED-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n:**

Chapter depan (kalo gue ga php) bakalan gue jelasin kronologi kejahatan Baekhyun dan Sehun dan ... _guess who_?

Harusnya gue update jam 8 malam bareng author; **azova10** , **Hyurien92** , dan **Nisachu**. Tapi karna berhubung gue lagi buru-buru ples kuota udah seret, jadinya gue update duluan. Eheh. Jangan lupa mampir ke lapak mereka juga kuy!

Makasih buat yang udah berbaik hati ninggalin review, buat yang foll/fav juga, dan buat semua yang baca ff ini. Tengkyu tengkyu! See you on next chap :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Prenote:** Aturannya masih sama, perhatikan tahun dan tanggal di cerita ini supaya kalian nggak pada keliru. Enjoy :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gangnam, 20 November 2017**

Baekhyun baru saja hendak meneguk kaleng Cola keduanya ketika bel akhirnya berbunyi. Tanpa perlu mengintip dari lubang, dia sudah tahu kalau itu pasti ibunya.

Kehadiran wanita itu sudah dinanti-nantikan Baekhyun sejak kemarin ketika dia meminta ibunya secara pribadi mengunjunginya di Gangnam. Wanita itu dengan senang hati menerima undangan putranya, mengingat mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu semenjak sepuluh setengah tahun yang lalu ketika Baekhyun menikah dan ikut bersama Chanyeol pindah ke Gangnam.

Pada saat Baekhyun membuka pintu dan setiap kali melihat wajah ibunya, satu hal yang pasti dia lakukan adalah segera berlari ke dalam pelukannya. Aroma tubuh ibunya masih sama seperti biasa. Wangi tubuhnya selalu berbeda dari anggota keluarga yang lain, harum, hangat dan menyenangkan. Ketika Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam ceruk leher ibunya, dia tahu dengan segera bahwa tangisnya akan pecah. Tapi, sebelum itu benar-benar terjadi dan merusak momen ini dari awal, Baekhyun segera menarik tubuhnya kembali dan melemparkan senyum pada ibunya.

Tidak banyak hal yang mereka katakan saat Baekhyun mengajak wanita itu masuk ke dalam. Hanya sekedar bertukar kabar dan ibunya, dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam, melemparkan bokongnya ke atas sofa.

Wanita itu mengangkat kaleng kosong Cola yang Baekhyun minum ke depan wajahnya dan putranya berniat menawarkannya minuman ringan atau bir, tetapi dia menggeleng.

"Apa kau punya rokok?"

Baekhyun tersenyum di balik pintu kulkas dan menutupnya kembali. "Sudah kuduga Ibu akan meminta rokok," katanya, lalu berjinjit ke atas kulkas dan mengambil dua bungkus rokok yang dibeli oleh Yamano semalam.

Di dekat pantry, Yamano yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri, hanya tersenyum mendengar Ibu dan anak itu akhirnya bertemu kembali dan merokok bersama. Diam-diam Yamano mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua orang itu, bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, hanya saja suara mereka terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya.

Ibu Baekhyun melempar tas tangannya di sudut sofa yang lain dan dengan gembira menerima uluran bungkus rokok tersebut. "Kau memang benar-benar anakku, Byun Baekhyun."

Senyum skeptis perlahan terbentuk dari kedua sudut bibir Baekhyun. Wanita itu menyalakan puntung rokoknya dan Baekhyun ikut bergabung bersamanya di sofa. Ibunya menikmati isapan rokok pertamanya dengan gembira seakan-akan dia sudah lama sekali tidak merokok meski Baekhyun tahu bahwa mungkin wanita itu sempat merokok dalam perjalanannya menuju kemari. Ibunya mengamat-amati seisi flat kecil Baekhyun dan segala bentuk kekacauannya—tumpukan piring yang belum dicuci di atas bak, pakaian kotor yang belum disentuh di atas keranjang dan beberapa bungkusan plastik kotor di atas meja makan yang belum sempat Baekhyun singkirkan—dalam diam. Ibunya lalu tiba-tiba menatap Baekhyun dan bertanya;

"Kau tidak bermaksud membawa Yamano bersamamu untuk membereskan semua kekacauan ini, 'kan?"

Baekhyun tertawa ringan, terkesan malas lebih tepatnya. "Tidak, aku memanggilnya kemari untuk menemaniku. Kekacauan ini," Baekhyun berhenti untuk mengamati flatnya sendiri. "Aku akan membayar seseorang untuk membereskannya segera. Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin apa-apa, dan tidak ingin berpikir juga."

"Pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku minta cuti."

"Chanyeol tahu?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan keras dan menggeleng sedih. " Tidak. Aku tidak pulang ke rumah dari seminggu yang lalu," tegasnya.

Sempat terdengar wanita itu mengeluarkan makian lirih ke atas udara sebelum dia mengisap rokoknya lagi. "Seharusnya kau meneleponku lebih awal sebelum kau kabur seperti ini," ucap ibunya dengan nada kesal.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Tatapannya tertuju pada jari-jarinya, yang tengah sibuk memilin-milin ujung bajunya sendiri. "Kami akan bercerai sebulan lagi, pengacaraku sedang memproses semuanya."

Wanita itu menyelipkan rokoknya di antara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, lalu menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat ke arah putranya. "Mengapa kau tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegahnya?"

Hembusan napas panjang keluar dari mulutnya. "Entahlah, Bu. Aku merusak semuanya," sahutnya dengan suara pelan.

Ibunya menatap Baekhyun dengan waswas dan saat kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu, Baekhyun tahu ini saat yang tepat. Wanita itu menyingkirkan rokoknya ke dalam asbak yang ada di atas meja dan membuka kedua lengannya lebar-lebar sebagai tempat bagi Baekhyun untuk bersandar.

"Oh, kemarilah, Sayang," bujuknya.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan diri di atas sana dan akhirnya, tangisnya meledak di dalam dada ibunya sementara Baekhyun terus mencoba mengatur napas ketika perasaan emosional menguasainya.

Ibunya terus membisikkan "Tidak apa-apa" atau "Menangislah jika itu merasa membuatmu jauh lebih baik" ke telinga Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya. Meski tidak berbuat cukup banyak, setidaknya Baekhyun tahu bahwa masih ada ibunya yang peduli dan memahami keadaannya.

Baekhyun bisa mencium bau rokok yang tajam keluar dari mulut ibunya ketika dia terus membisikkan kalimat-kalimat penenang. Jauh sebelumnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah menyukai ide tentang seorang perempuan yang merokok. Apalagi ini adalah ibunya. Hal ini sedikit mengingatkan Baekhyun pada perdebatan sengit mereka beberapa tahun silam soal ibunya yang merokok.

Mereka—ayahnya dan dirinya—tidak pernah setuju jika ibunya merokok. Ayahnya adalah orang yang paling keras menentang hal itu. Meski pria itu adalah orang yang pertama mengetahuinya sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi, ayah Baekhyun sebelumnya tidak pernah berkomentar soal kebiasaan merokok istrinya. Nanti ketika Baekhyun mulai menyatakan ketidaksukaannya pada kebiasaan ibunya, barulah ayahnya ikut-ikutan menyuarakan pendapatnya dan bahkan berdiri di baris paling depan untuk menghentikan istrinya.

Walaupun mendapat protes keras dari mereka berdua, wanita itu menolak untuk mendengar keluhan anak dan suaminya, dia hanya berkomentar dengan ringan, "Jika aku merasa sangat lelah dengan urusan rumah tangga, rokok adalah satu-satunya penghiburku. Dan kalian masih ingin juga menyiksaku dengan melarangku merokok?" Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi yang melarang-larang wanita itu merokok. Termasuk suaminya.

Setelah Baekhyun pikir-pikir lagi, sejak insiden itu, Baekhyun belakangan tahu bahwa sebenarnya ayahnya begitu punya banyak hal untuk dikatakan pada ibunya. Jika Baekhyun diizinkan untuk mengutarakannya, ayahnya adalah sosok paling pengecut yang pernah Baekhyun kenal. Ketika ayahnya menginginkan sesuatu atau menyampaikan keluhannya tentang berbagai macam hal—seperti kebiasaan buruk ibunya yang lain yang sering lupa memadamkan lampu ruangan yang sudah tidak dipakai, tidak menutup makanan di atas meja, atau meletakkan barang-barang penting di sembarang tempat, ayahnya justru akan mendatangi Baekhyun, dan menggunakan Baekhyun sebagai perantara untuk menyelesaikan permasalahannya dengan ibunya. Dan wanita itu, karena telah terikat dengan kebiasaan yang dilakukan suaminya sejak awal, akhirnya ikut-ikutan melakukan hal yang sama pada Baekhyun.

Pada akhirnya, kebiasaan itu membawa mereka pada situasi di mana mereka tidak pernah benar-benar mengobrol atau mengutarakan sesuatu secara empat mata. Baekhyun, yang saat itu baru beranjak remaja, dengan pikiran yang masih kekanakan akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan sendiri bahwa begitulah memang rumah tangga yang seharusnya.

Bukankah anak dilahirkan sebagai tali penghubung yang mengikat kedua orangtua mereka? Begitulah Baekhyun berfungsi sebagai alat komunikasi kedua orangtuanya. Dan Baekhyun terus termakan oleh gagasan keliru tersebut selama bertahun-tahun lamanya sampai akhirnya dia tahu bahwa ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah terikat dalam hubungan cinta sebelum mereka menikah. Hal itu diungkapkan oleh ibunya sendiri, ketika suatu saat ibunya sedang bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya dan Baekhyun dipaksa mendengar hal-hal buruk tentang ayahnya selama masa pertengkaran itu.

Perkara itu lantas membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa dua manusia yang tidak saling mencintai, rela menggadaikan seluruh kehidupan mereka satu sama lain dalam satu atap? Ini agak mengikis kepercayaan Baekhyun—dan banyak orang—tentang bagaimana pernikahan seharusnya dilandasi dengan perasaan cinta. Jika dua orang yang saling mencintai saja masih punya kemungkinan untuk berpisah, lalu bagaimana nasib kedua orangtuanya jadinya? Baekhyun sempat mencemaskan hal itu dan mencoba meraba-raba akan ke mana pernikahan kedua orangtuanya mengarah.

Dan pada suatu siang, ketika pertengkaran hebat antara keduanya akhirnya berlalu dan rumah tangga kedua orangtuanya masih baik-baik saja, ibunya sedang mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk mengisap rokoknya di sela-sela sedang menjemur pakaian basah yang baru saja dicucinya, ketika Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Jika Ibu tidak pernah mencintai Ayah, lantas kenapa Ibu mau menikah dengan Ayah?"

Ibunya, kemudian, dengan ketenangannya yang seperti biasa berkata, "Aku menikah dengan ayahmu karena dia pria yang baik. Dia pria yang sopan. Dia tidak pernah memukul wanita. Dia adalah pria _religius_. Lalu, apalah arti Ibu yang sifatnya buruk dan perokok berat ini ketimbang sosok ayahmu yang sempurna?"

Ibunya, seolah-olah sedang menekankan kepada Baekhyun bahwa dirinyalah yang beruntung karena masih ada pria yang ingin meminangnya. Sementara Baekhyun tahu, dari gayanya berbicara, ibunya terlalu mengelu-elukan sosok suaminya sehingga semua ucapannya terdengar palsu. Dan kemudian Baekhyun balik bertanya di dalam hatinya, apakah ibunya yang beruntung karena mendapatkan ayahnya atau ayahnya yang beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan ibunya?

Berangkat dari gagasan-gagasan itu dan setelah tahun-tahun berlalu ketika pernikahan kedua orangtuanya selalu dalam wilayah aman, Baekhyun sendiri mulai melihat pernikahan sebagai sesuatu yang mau tidak mau, atau cinta atau tidak, harus dilakukan. Dan semenjak saat itu, prioritas untuk menikah tidak lagi menjadi hal penting dalam hidupnya. Tanpa disadarinya, hal itu juga turut membuatnya berpandangan pesimis tentang cinta. Baekhyun tidak benar-benar percaya lagi dengan cinta dan seluruh omong kosong tentang cinta yang sering diagung-agungkan banyak orang.

Meski tidak lama, pandangan rendahnya terhadap cinta tersebut dibantah sekeras-kerasnya saat dia bertemu dengan suaminya, Park Chanyeol, tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya dan segala hal tentang Chanyeol membuatnya kembali menemukan harapan tentang cinta.

Sebelum mereka menikah, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membuat daftar panjang mengenai hal-hal yang menyenangkan yang harus mereka lakukan begitu mereka menikah. Satu per satu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lakukan secara bertahap, mulai dari membeli rumah dengan tabungan mereka sendiri—mengingat bagaimana Ayah Chanyeol tidak menyukainya—, membeli perabotannya, berbulan madu di California, memiliki tanggung jawab satu sama lain, mengurus satu sama lain, sampai pada akhirnya mereka berada pada batas terakhir daftar kebahagiaan mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja, roda kehidupan rumah tangga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seolah-olah berhenti seiring dengan kesibukan mereka sendiri. Baekhyun melupakan perihal daftar tersebut dan terlalu asyik dengan diri sendiri.

Baekhyun murung dan tidak bersemangat lagi tentang pernikahan mereka, tanpa menaruh belas kasihan, dia meminta berpisah dari Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu mencoba mempertahankan pernikahan mereka dan mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa keduanya bisa memulainya kembali dari awal seperti saat mereka masih menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Tetapi Baekhyun menolak. Masih tergambar dengan jelas dan bersih bagaimana Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah muramnya di suatu malam saat mereka sedang duduk berdua di meja makan setelah berhasil membuat janji melalui telepon. Keduanya tampak sama-sama sedang kelelahan dengan segala rutinitas rumah tangga mereka sehingga rasanya sulit sekali untuk membuka percakapan.

Chanyeol tidak benar-benar menyadari kejanggalan apapun sampai Baekhyun melayangkan kalimat tajamnya pada pria itu.

"Chanyeol, aku rasa aku tidak bisa meneruskan pernikahan ini," begitulah Baekhyun menghancurkan hati suaminya.

Tadinya Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun akan melompat dan tertawa, kemudian melontarkan permintaan maaf karena telah membuat Chanyeol terkejut atas leluconnya yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Tapi, Baekhyun hanya diam saja di seberang meja, dengan kedua telapak tangannya melingkari cangkir kopinya, menunggu Chanyeol bereaksi.

Pada saat itu, Chanyeol yang dalam keadaan cukup terguncang, antara percaya dan tidak percaya, berhasil mengumpulkan kekuatan dan bertanya pada Baekhyun mengenai alasan permintaannya tersebut. Baekhyun hanya menyebutkan bahwa dia tidak bisa meneruskan pernikahan mereka dan merasa bahwa hubungan mereka seakan-akan hanya jalan di tempat.

Chanyeol mencoba menggenggam tangan suaminya dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya dan berkata padanya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, bahwa mereka pasti bisa melalui hal ini. Namun, Baekhyun menarik tangannya menjauh dan berkata;

"Kau harus menghadapi kenyataannya, Chanyeol, bahwa tidak ada lagi yang bisa diselamatkan dari pernikahan kita."

Chanyeol menggeleng tidak mengerti ke arahnya dan bertanya, "Apanya yang tidak bisa diselamatkan, Baekhyun? Kita—kau dan aku—bahkan belum berjuang."

Lagi-lagi, Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kau tahu persis bahwa kita sudah sama-sama berjuang, Chanyeol. Selama ini. Namun, tidak ada hasilnya."

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan sifat keras kepala suaminya itu. Tanpa dia sadari, tangannya bergetar. "Jadi, kau benar-benar serius dengan ucapanmu?" pria itu bertanya dengan suara yang juga bergetar.

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa keraguan sama sekali. "Aku hanya mencoba bersikap realistis."

Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun sendiri melihat sikap realistisnya sebagai akal-akalan tidak berdasar dari seorang pengecut. Chanyeol pasti tahu persis Baekhyun hanya ingin lari dan tidak ingin menghadapi masalah. Dan karena Baekhyun begitu kukuh dengan keyakinannya, Chanyeol merasa tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika Baekhyun malam itu pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Setelah badai besar yang menimpa rumah tangga mereka, Baekhyun menghabiskan banyak hari-harinya di dalam flat kecil dengan menangis dan mengurung diri. Berat badannya turun secara drastis hanya dalam seminggu. Di situlah Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk segera menolongnya. Ibunya menjadi satu-satunya pilihan terbaik yang dia punya. Dan sekarang, wanita itu berada di sini dan mendengar seluruh keluh kesah Baekhyun dengan sabar.

"Kau tahu, pernikahan tidak melulu soal kebahagiaan," ujar ibunya sembari menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Kau memang harus mengalami dan menghadapi banyak masalah di dalam pernikahanmu."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, wanita itu memandangi putranya dengan sorot mata sedih dan melanjutkan, "aku seharusnya memberitahumu sejak awal."

Baekhyun mengerti bahwa ibunya merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah dialaminya sekarang. Wanita itu tidak pernah membekalinya dengan ilmu yang cukup tentang pernikahan dan tidak juga memberi contoh pernikahan yang baik dengan ayahnya sendiri. Sementara itu, Baekhyun terlalu banyak berkhayal tentang pernikahan yang indah sehingga dia lupa bahwa cinta juga bisa berubah menjadi hal yang sangat liar dan sulit dikendalikan. Kejadian ini membuatnya kembali teringat akan pernikahan kedua orangtuanya, apakah mungkin pernikahan itu seharusnya seperti milik orangtuanya, meski tanpa cinta?

Setelah tangisnya berhenti dan Baekhyun berhasil mengumpulkan akal sehatnya kembali, ibunya kembali mengisap rokoknya dan Baekhyun mengamatinya sembari menyesap Cola. Wanita itu kelihatan sedang berpikir keras ketika dia mengisap rokoknya, lalu tiba-tiba dia berkata,

"Sebenarnya ada masa-masa di mana aku juga ingin berpisah dari ayahmu."

Mendengar pengakuan yang tiba-tiba ini, Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak. Ibunya menjawab seolah-olah dia mampu membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

"Lalu, kenapa Ibu masih bertahan dengan Ayah?" tanyanya.

Sulit rasanya untuk mengakui hal ini, tapi Baekhyun sudah membuat sosok ayahnya terlihat buruk meski pria itu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

Ibunya mengangkat bahunya saat itu dan sebuah senyum manis tersungging dari bibirnya. "Saat aku menikah dengan ayahmu, saat itu kupikir inilah inti dari sebuah pernikahan, yaitu bersatu dengan seseorang yang ingin berbagi denganmu. Aku sudah berbagi begitu banyak hal bersama ayahmu. Mulai dari makanan favoritku, buku-buku yang kubaca, musik-musik yang kudengarkan dan film-film yang kutonton. Ayahmu melakukan semua hal itu bersamaku, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Ketika seiring berjalannya waktu, kami mulai tidak sepaham, aku merasa ayahmu mulai menyerah padaku walaupun aku masih punya harapan untuk terus berbagi dengannya. Tapi, itu bukan hal yang mudah bagiku, dengan semua tekanan yang kualami karena merasa seakan-akan hanya aku yang sedang memperjuangkan pernikahan ini, aku akhirnya menyerah juga. Namun, aku tidak ingin mengatakan ingin berpisah dari ayahmu karena aku tidak mau merasa bersalah atau menyesal karena sudah meninggalkan ayahmu. Aku ingin ayahmu yang melakukannya duluan agar nantinya dia tahu persis apa yang sudah dia lewatkan."

 _Atau membuatnya terlihat seakan-akan ayah lah yang jahat di sini,_ sambung Baekhyun di dalam hati. Baekhyun meringis terpukul seolah-olah kalimatnya barusan lebih cocok untuk dirinya.

Ibunya tiba-tiba tertawa, menepuk paha Baekhyun dengan lembut dan melanjutkan, "Anehnya, ayahmu tidak juga ingin berpisah dariku. Dia belum mengatakan apa-apa hingga saat ini dan meneruskan pernikahan kami seolah-olah tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Di sisi lain, aku juga ingin bersikap masa bodoh dan menarik diri kembali dari ayahmu. Tapi, sejak kejadian itu, tentu saja banyak hal yang berubah. Terutama ketika aku mendengarkan lagu-lagu kesukaanku, aku tidak bisa lagi mendengarkannya dengan perasaan yang sama karena aku justru teringat oleh peristiwa-peristiwa di mana aku juga pernah mendengarkan lagu itu bersama ayahmu. Dan hal itu membuatku kesal."

Baekhyun tertawa bersama ibunya dan dia tampak puas dengan apa yang diungkapkan wanita itu. Baekhyun begitu kagum pada sosok ibunya, mengingat dengan segala macam peristiwa yang berhasil dilewatinya hanya dengan sebatang rokok. Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu ibunya pernah menjalani masa-masa sulit seperti itu dalam pernikahannya bersama ayahnya. Tapi, memang begitulah hidup bekerja, dia rasa.

Baekhyun mulai menyimpulkan satu hal, yang sangat penting, untuk dirinya maupun orang lain; Tidak ada yang pernah tahu seberapa banyak seseorang telah tersakiti. Kita bisa saja duduk di samping seseorang yang sedang mengalami depresi berat tanpa mengetahuinya.

"Dan apakah Ibu bahagia? Maksudku, dengan semua ini?"

Wanita itu menjentikkan abu rokoknya di atas asbak dan berkata tanpa menatap kedua mata putranya, "Apalah arti sebenarnya dari sebuah kebahagiaan? Kita bisa saja merasa bahagia saat ini dan di menit berikutnya, kita menyesal mengatakan bahwa kita sudah mencapai kebahagiaan sementara kenyataannya selalu berubah-ubah."

Baekhyun melihat ibunya seolah sedang mencoba menghindari matanya, tapi dengan cepat wanita itu menepis kecurigaan Baekhyun karena selanjutnya dia menggamit tangan putranya dan melanjutkan dengan suara lembut, "Tetapi, satu hal pasti yang kita tahu, meski kebahagiaan tidak berlangsung lama, kita masih bisa merasakannya setelah kita berhasil melewati kesulitan yang sedang kita hadapi. Dan itulah yang terpenting dari segalanya, untuk bisa merasa lebih hidup, bahwa kita masih bernapas dengan bahagia."

Tadinya, Baekhyun tidak pernah banyak mengobrol dengan ibunya seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang. Baekhyun terbiasa menangani masalahnya seorang diri tanpa bantuan siapa pun, termasuk ibunya. Dan jika dia sedang dalam masalah, ibunya menjadi pilihan pertama dan terakhir yang Baekhyun punya jika dia merasa harus berbagi sesuatu dengan seseorang. Namun, setelah semua ini, setelah obrolan jujur di antara kedua ibu dan anak yang sama-sama sedang berada pada kondisi kritis di dalam sebuah pernikahan, Baekhyun jadi ingin lebih banyak mengenal ibunya dan mendengar cerita-cerita yang tidak sempat wanita itu ungkapkan padanya.

Ketika matahari mulai tenggelam di luar dan hari mulai gelap dan setelah mereka memutuskan untuk melupakan sejenak kepenatan kehidupan rumit rumah tangga dengan mengobrol ringan serta melempar lelucon seperti pasangan ibu dan anak lainnya, ibu Baekhyun akhirnya beranjak dari sofa dan pamit ke toilet untuk buang air.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun yang mulai merasa jauh lebih baik, berkeliling apartemen dan menyalakan lampu-lampu. Dia sudah tidak menemukan Yamano berdiri di dekat pantry, melainkan membereskan kekacauan di dalam flat tersebut.

"Jangan membereskannya, Yamano. Kau bisa beristirahat di kamarmu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tuan. Biarkan aku membersihkannya, maka aku akan beristirahat setelah ini."

Aku sudah akan melemparkan protes selanjutnya karena—astaga, wanita tua ini cukup keras kepala rupanya— ketika ibunya tiba-tiba melompat keluar dari toilet dan menghampirinya dengan berjingkat-jingkat kecil di lantai karena tidak mau meninggalkan jejak air dari kakinya yang masih basah.

Ibunya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, melihatnya sebentar dan berbalik ke arah Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku, Sayang, tapi aku sebenarnya sudah ada janji dengan ayahmu untuk makan malam bersama malam ini. Apakah kau keberatan aku tinggalkan sekarang?"

"Oh. Begitu?" Baekhyun tersenyum padanya. "Tidak sama sekali. Jika Ibu ingin makan malam dengan ayah di luar, tentu saja aku bisa membiarkan Ibu pergi bersamanya, kan?"

"Oh, Baekhyun. Kau benar-benar anakku yang manis."

Wanita itu memegangi wajah Baekhyun dan menciumi pipi putranya dengan riang. Baekhyun justru merasa seperti seorang Ayah yang baru saja memberikan izin kepada anak gadisnya untuk keluar bersama kekasihnya di malam minggu.

"Kau tahu, Ayahmu sempat protes kenapa kau hanya ingin bertemu denganku, sementara dia masih ayahmu." Wanita itu tertawa sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "pastikan kau memikirkan kembali tentang pernikahanmu, sebelum semuanya terlambat dan kau kehabisan waktu."

Sebelum pergi, Baekhyun mengawasi ibunya yang sibuk menggosok giginya di wastafel dapur untuk menyingkirkan bau rokok dari mulutnya, disusul dengan memperbaiki riasan wajah. Baekhyun memperhatikan dengan saksama bagaimana ibunya dengan lihai menyapukan sepon bedak pada garis-garis kerutan pada dahi, pipi dan dagu untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Kau terlihat cantik, Bu," puji Baekhyun setengah terkekeh. Dan kedua pipi wanita itu memerah setelahnya.

Setelah berdandan, Baekhyun melihat ibunya sempat mengetik pesan pada ponselnya. Dia lalu meminta izin untuk pergi.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu atau kau membutuhkanku, kau bisa langsung meneleponku dan aku akan segera tiba di sini dalam lima menit," katanya saat berdiri di ambang pintu dan berusaha mengenakan sepatu tepleknya.

Baekhyun tertawa walau dia tahu ibunya tidak benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. "Oke. Selamat bersenang-senang bersama Ayah, Bu."

Tiga jam setelah kepergian ibunya, Yamano melihat Baekhyun tengah bersiap-siap ingin keluar. Ketika Baekhyun hampir mencapai pintu, Yamano memanggilnya.

"Tuan ingin keluar?"

"Kau ingin menitip sesuatu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya. Kondisi Tuan belum cukup baik untuk pergi keluar sendirian. Aku bisa ikut bersama Tuan Byun Baekhyun kalau diizinkan."

Baekhyun menepuk bahu wanita itu pelan, "aku sudah merasa lebih baik setelah berbicara dengan Ibu. Istirahatlah Yamano, kau sibuk bekerja sejak tadi. Aku baik-baik saja pergi sendirian."

Baekhyun mengambil kunci mobil yang tergantung tidak jauh dari pintu, lalu pergi setelah merapatkan mantelnya. Suhu di luar cukup dingin.

Ketika mobil Baekhyun sudah pergi, Yamano mulai mengerti kemana Baekhyun akan pergi. Dia ingin menemui Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

 **Gangnam, 31 Desember 2000**

Baekhyun sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya di malam tahun baru.

Ada sedikit bagian licik dari diri Baekhyun yang tampaknya ingin merusak pesta tahun baru tersebut, yang membuat laki-laki itu seakan-akan ingin mengingatkan kembali pada semua orang di muka bumi ini bahwa tahun baru bukan saja persoalan tentang ' _memulai sesuatu yang baru_ ', namun juga bisa berarti _'mengakhiri sesuatu_ '. Maka Baekhyun dengan sabar menikmati detik-detik menjelang kematiannya dengan duduk di dalam kamarnya, ditemani beberapa kaleng bir dan dua kotak rokok milik ibunya yang berhasil dicurinya tadi siang, sembari mengamati ledakan kembang api dan suara terompet di luar sana.

Tadinya Baekhyun pikir dia bisa tidur saja selama beberapa jam sampai pesta kembang api itu berakhir. Namun, suara ledakan-ledakan, jeritan-jeritan tajam anak-anak kecil yang saling memamerkan batang kembang api mereka, dan suara gelak tawa orang-orang dewasa yang sedang bernostalgia mengingat kekonyolan-kekonyolan mereka di tahun ini, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur. Seluruh kebisingan itu justru membuatnya mual dan terus terjaga hingga pukul tiga pagi.

Begitu pesta mulai mereda dan orang-orang mulai kembali pada tempat tidur masing-masing di dalam rumah mereka yang hangat dan nyaman, Baekhyun keluar dari dalam kamarnya pada pukul setengah empat pagi. Dia menunggu tiga puluh menit lamanya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa keadaan sudah benar-benar kondusif dan dia merasa cukup aman untuk menginjakkan kakinya ke luar.

Baekhyun kemudian menyambar mantel coklatnya yang kusam pada gantungan di belakang pintu kamar dan berjingkat keluar untuk menyaksikan sisa-sisa kekacauan yang dihadirkan oleh orang-orang yang berpesta tadi. Baekhyun menendang sisa-sisa kembang api yang belum sempat dibakar di pinggir jalan dan melihat sampah—kaleng-kaleng bir dan minuman bersoda, bungkus rokok, botol-botol plastik air mineral, kotak-kotak makanan—yang tergeletak tanpa ada yang benar-benar peduli.

Baekhyun ingin mengutuk orang-orang yang melakukan hal ini, tapi dia lalu teringat bahwa seluruh morat-marit yang ada di sekitarnya ini tidak akan lagi menjadi urusannya dalam beberapa jam ke depan. Dan dia senang karena tidak harus menjadi bagian dari manusia-manusia tidak tahu diri ini lagi.

Dengan perasaan waswas, Baekhyun dengan cepat menyeberangi jalanan-jalanan yang kotor menuju sebuah toko kelontong 24 jam di sudut jalan. Toko kelontong tersebut kelihatannya merupakan satu-satunya pemandangan di kota ini yang sama sekali tidak merayakan pesta tahun baru. Kemurungan yang dihadirkan oleh udara lembab di dalam toko saat Baekhyun mendorong pintu kacanya, serta wajah lelah dan penuh jerawat milik seorang pemuda di belakang meja kasir memperkuat kesan tersebut. Di dalam toko itu, Baekhyun melihat ada seorang pria dengan pakaian compang-camping dan rambut abu-abu yang awut-awutan berdiri dengan ragu-ragu di rak rokok.

Pria paruh baya tersebut mengenakan sarung tangan biru gelap yang beberapa bagiannya terlihat kumal dan penuh lubang. Di telapak tangannya terdapat beberapa uang receh dan selembaran yang tidak seberapa jumlahnya. Baekhyun mendengar pria tua itu menggumam, seperti sedang menghitung jumlah uang yang dia punya, kemudian melihat-lihat kembali pada deretan bungkus rokok yang ada di rak.

Baekhyun melewati pria tua itu menuju rak obat-obatan dan mencium bau amis dari badan pria tua tersebut, seolah-olah pria itu telah melewati begitu banyak hari tanpa sempat mandi.

Meski sibuk mengamati pria tua itu, Baekhyun tidak lupa tentang tujuan utamanya kemari. Dia dengan cekatan dan tanpa pikir panjang, memborong secara acak beberapa papan obat-obatan sakit kepala, obat cacing, obat maag, obat gatal, dan beberapa butir obat anti-mual ke dalam lengannya. Pada saat dia berbalik, pria tua tadi sudah berdiri di meja kasir dengan sebungkus rokok di tangan kanan dan beberapa uang yang dia punya di tangan kiri. Baekhyun mendengar perdebatan yang cukup sengit antara pemuda penjaga kasir dan pria tua itu.

"Uang Anda tidak cukup untuk membeli rokok ini," kata pemuda penjaga kasir itu dengan nada tinggi. Kelopak matanya terlihat berat saat dia berucap, sepertinya sudah terlalu lelah karena menjaga toko hampir seharian.

Pria tua itu menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan lagak bingung dan membalas tidak kalah keras, "Tidak bisakah kau memberiku diskon? Ini malam tahun baru. Berilah aku sedikit diskon!"

Pemuda penjaga kasir itu memutar bola matanya. "Kau pikir ini pasar? Tidak ada tawar-menawar di sini. Jika kau tidak punya uang, jangan berbelanja di sini, Pak Tua!"

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang bayar." Baekhyun bergerak maju membela si Pak Tua.

Pemuda penjaga kasir itu mengangkat bahu dan tampak masa bodoh. Dia menghitung seluruh belanjaan Baekhyun dan menggabungkannya dengan rokok milik pria tua itu. Baekhyun membayar jumlah yang dia beli, kemudian menyerahkan bungkus rokok tersebut pada pria tua itu. Pak Tua menerima rokok tersebut dengan malu-malu dan membisikkan terima kasih.

Begitu keduanya keluar dari toko kelontong tersebut, mereka berpisah dengan arah jalan yang berbeda.

Baekhyun seakan baru saja tersadar atas apa yang dilakukannya beberapa menit yang lalu, beralih menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit lalu berteriak,

"Brengsek!"

Dia mengumpati dirinya sendiri. Di tengah keadaannya membawa sekantong obat-obatan, di tengah keinginannya untuk bunuh diri, dia justru menolong orang lain, memilih peduli dengan orang lain.

Baekhyun membanting kantong plastik yang berisi obat-obatan itu ke atas aspal, lalu menginjak-injaknya dengan emosi.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk bunuh diri, bajingan, kalau pada kenyataannya kau masih sepayah ini."

Dengan sisa-sisa dirinya yang masih dikuasai kekalutan, Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sisi trotoar, memeluk lututnya kencang dengan lengan bergetar, lalu menangis dalam diam.

Pesta tahun barunya yang terlambat baru saja di mulai.

...

 **Gangnam, 20 November 2017**

Baekhyun berada di jalan itu lagi. Dia melempar pandangannya keluar mobil, mengamati perubahan yang sudah banyak terjadi pada sekelilingnya. Toko kelontong 24 jam yang dulu berdiri di tepi jalan kini digantikan oleh sebuah gedung asuransi. Mengingat bagaimana dulu betapa menyedihkan dirinya dengan pikiran ingin mengakhiri hidupnya namun pada kenyataannya dia masih bernapas hingga detik ini.

"Bagaimana jika tujuh belas tahun yang lalu aku benar-benar mati disini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri dengan konyol.

Beberapa saat kemudian pikirannya sudah kembali dipenuhi oleh Chanyeol, pada nasib rumah tangganya yang hampir tidak bisa diselamatkan. Perkataan ibunya membuatnya lega sekaligus gelisah. Sebagian dirinya masih menginginkan pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol untuk dilanjutkan, masih ingin bersama Chanyeol, masih ingin membuat daftar panjang tentang rencana-rencana baru mereka. Namun sebagian dirinya mengatakan dia sudah terlambat, sangat terlambat.

Lalu disini lah Baekhyun, mengemudi mobilnya dengan kencang dalam perasaan yang tidak menentu. Hatinya bergejolak hebat, pikirannya berdebat, dia tidak mengerti mengapa malam ini dia ingin menemui suaminya namun belum memikirkan sesuatu untuk dikatakan pada pria itu.

Kemudi mobil diremasnya dengan kencang, pandangannya mulai mengabur akibat airmata yang berkumpul pada kelopak matanya. Dia merasa begitu putus asa, kecewa pada semua hal.

Baekhyun mengusap matanya dengan kalut, sebelum dia merasakan sebuah sinar terang membuyarkan penglihatannya—dan bunyi benturan yang sangat keras serta pecahan kaca yang merobek lapisan kulitnya membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

Dia merasakan pandangannya mulai berpendar jauh, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dengan aliran darah segar menutupi kelopak matanya—dia menyentuh serpihan kaca tajam yang menusuk lapisan kulitnya dan bersarang di rongga dadanya.

Sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi sangat gelap dan tenang, karena dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

 **-TOBECONTINUED-**

.

.

.

.

 **Mental Note:**

Hubungan Baekhyun-Sehun di masa lalu di _skip_ dulu ya, gue simpan buat chapter depan atau depannya lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong makasih banget buat semuanya yang masih berkenan baca cerita ini, atau cerita-cerita gue yang lain, apalagi buat kalian semua yang bersedia ngeluangin waktunya ninggalin beberapa kata di kotak review. **You guys such a sweet person with those warm words**. Mungkin yang udah lama baca tulisan gue disini tau ya kalau sekarang cara menulis gue agak berbeda dari biasanya. Sengaja guys, soalnya gue pengen lebih santai aja. Santai dimananya? Di kalimatnya, dipemilihan diksinya, di feels-nya. Kalo tema-tema cerita sih, dari dulu gue tetap sama. Lebih suka sama tema cerita yang mungkin nyeleneh, yang mungkin secara nggak langsung gue udah bercerita secara urban tapi akhirnya nyeleneh juga, tema-tema yang _taboo_ (terlepas dari Boys Love itu sendiri juga tabu), atau mungkin next time gue pengen nyoba tema yang selama ini gue hindari. Semacem gue pengen nge-challange diri sendiri.

Anyway, Masih mau nebak?


End file.
